Funny Thing Called Love
by Master Thief
Summary: Baralai confessed to Paine that he loves her but the girl ignores his feelings which hurt him so much. But a certain happening might bring back Paine’s true feelings for him PainexBaralai with a bit of RikkuxGippal
1. Unexpected Reunion

Funny Thing called Love

**A/N: Hello people! ****Master****Thief**** here! Anyways, this is my first Paine-Baralai story ever. Please submit your reviews after reading ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: How many times do I need to type this one? LOL…I don't own FFX2 enough said.**

**SUMMARY: Paine never believed in love because she thinks that it's a kid stuff until Baralai taught her what really love is.**

**      Takes place a few months after the events in FFX2 so there are a lot of obvious spoilers here.**

**CHAPTER 1**

      Vegnagun. A huge machina that can sense hostility and cannot determine a friend or foe. A dangerous machina that Shuyin tried to control to destroy Spira. A dangerous machina Shuyin tried to use a thousand years ago to save his true love, Lenne.

      Lenne is a popular songstress in Zanarkand a thousand years ago. During the Machina War, she is one of the summoners that were sent in battle against Bevelle. Lenne always knew that her life is at stake in this War so she decided to face her fate. But Shuyin, her lover, can't understand it and tried to use the Vegnagun to save her, but the Bevelle guards caught them and they killed the ill-fated couple. They faded together but didn't rest in peace because they've been looking for each other for a thousand years. Because of what happened, Shuyin vowed to take revenge and he planned to use the Vegnagun to destroy Spira.

      A sphere hunting group called the Gullwings gradually discovered his plans so they went to the Farplane to stop him. Yuna, the High Summoner, thought he was the one she was looking for.

      Yuna, together with her friends, destroyed the Vegnagun, and stopped Shuyin from taking revenge, thanks to Lenne's feelings and words that are left unspoken for 1000 years. 

      Thanks to them, Lenne and Shuyin can now finally rest in peace together. They'll be happy again. Lenne can now express her gratitude for having Shuyin as his lover. 

      Thanks to Yuna's song or should I say Lenne's feelings, the problem between Youth League and New Yevon was finally settled. And they're now working together to promote peace and prosperity to the entire Spira.

      Meanwhile, the Gullwings are still active in sphere hunting business. One day, they've decided to pay Baralai a visit at the Bevelle temple, the main headquarters of the New Yevon.

      "It's been a while since we last saw Baralai…" Rikku said

      "We're here!" Paine said "And the guards are welcoming us."

      "From the tone of your voice, you're excited to see him!"

      "Minus two respect points, 44 respect points left."

      "Uh-oh! I'm sorry, Paine! Just kidding!"

      Yuna approached the two girls "Ready to go down there?"

      Rikku and Paine nodded.

      They didn't know that Baralai is there, waiting for them. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine jumped down and they were surprised that the praetor is there.

      "Hello, Gullwings." Baralai greeted 

      "Aw bummer! We're the one surprised instead of Baralai." Rikku replied

      Baralai chuckled "Actually, Rikku, I was surprised when I found out early this morning that you're coming so you already surprised me."

      "It's been a while, Baralai." Yuna said "What's up?"

      "Thanks to your song, Yuna, everything was finally settled between the two groups. We're working together to promote peace and prosperity."

      "No, Baralai. You shouldn't thank me. Thank Lenne."

      "But you're the one who sang the song…"

      Yuna shakes her head "I just expressed her feelings."

      Baralai noticed that Paine was quiet so he approached the female warrior "Hey, Paine!"

      "Yeah?"

      'You're quiet. What's up?"

      "Nothing special." Paine smiled "It's just that we're still busy finding some spheres."

      Baralai likes it when Paine is smiling. He rarely sees that smile after the incident, where Nooj shot them after they parted ways. After the fight with Vegnagun, Paine now smiles more often than before. But again, he can't see that smile again for she and the rest of the Gullwings are still active in sphere hunting business and they don't visit often here in headquarters.

      Baralai invited the girls to come to his office. Yuna asked Brother and Buddy but they're busy with something.

      "Welcome to my office."

      "This is a great office although there's a little space." Rikku replied

      "Yeah but I like this one although there's only a limited space."

      "Sure you have lot of work to do. Did we disturb you?" Paine asked

      "No, Paine. They're not needed to be finished immediately. In fact, I'm glad that you visited me. For a while, I can relax."

      "What? You mean you don't sleep at night just to work on these papers?"

      "No, Yuna. What I mean is that I can't stop working for a while because some paper works are needed to be finished immediately."

      "Looks like there's a reunion in here." a familiar voice said.

      The girls looked at the office's door. It was Gippal together with Nooj.

      "Nooj! Gippal! What a surprise." Yuna cheerfully said.

      But Baralai was a bit annoyed "Hey you! How many times do I need to tell you that you knock on the door first?" 

      Rikku laughed "You know, that guy has no manners so I apologize for his inhuman manner he showed."

      "Hey you Cid's girl!" Gippal greeted "Since when have you learned to say bad things to your boyfriend?"

      Yuna and the others were shocked by what Gippal has said…

      "Boyfriend?" Yuna asked "So you REALLY have a relationship." 

      "You believe in that animal? LOOK, Yunie! Nothing happened between me and him, get it?"

      "She's lying." Gippal said

      "CRID IB!!!" (SHUT UP!!!) Rikku said.

      Yuna and Paine laughed.

      "You're really a perfect couple." Baralai said "Much more perfect than Leblanc and Nooj."

      Everyone laughed. For a while, they've forgotten their problems. For a while, the gang spends a fun moment together. A moment they never experienced before.

**A/N: Please submit your **


	2. Pissed Off

**CHAPTER 2**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad that you like this fanfic the way you liked the Sphere of Love**

      Yuna and the gang have decided to eat at a restaurant in Bevelle. Paine and Baralai are talking while they're on the way to the restaurant.

      "I see you've been quiet the whole time."

      "Is it really necessary that I must participate in discussions?" Paine asked 

      "No, Paine. I just noticed that you're too quiet."

      "Because I'm not the talkative type."

      "Yeah, I know."

      "I wanna ask you something."

      "Go ahead."

      "Have you ever fallen in love?"

      "Huh? Me? Will fall in love?" Paine fixed her hair "No way."

      "But why?"

      "It's just a kid stuff."

      "Kid stuff?" Baralai was curious.

      "Hey you two! Hurry up!" Yuna shouted.

      "We'll talk later." and the warrior runs fast to reach Yuna and the others.

      Baralai, on the other hand, didn't walk faster. 

      The gang has entered at the restaurant. The guard at the door was surprised when they found out that their customer is the High Summoner…

      "Good day, Lady Yuna. As a special offer, we'll give you and your friends a special discount."

      Hearing the special discount, Rikku enthusiastically danced "Right on!"

      "Thank you." Yuna said.

      Gippal noticed that Rikku was happy when she found out about the special discount. He approached her and said "Only for us, not for you."

      Rikku was pissed off; she decided to get out of that restaurant "I'm not eating anymore. I don't want to eat together with someone who has inhuman manners." referring to Gippal.

      Before Rikku could get near the door, Yuna stopped her "Please, Rikku don't leave us." the High Summoner glared at Gippal.

      Gippal was shocked. For the first time, a girl glared at her, and the one who did that to him was a High Summoner, he's really embarrassed. "I apologize. Look Cid's girl, I'm just kidding." he's still smiling despite of sheer embarrassment.

      "Yunie…"

      "Just ignore him."

      And Rikku went back to her seat. Although Gippal apologized, Rikku was still annoyed. 

      The waiter gave the menu to Yuna and her friends. After ordering, another waiter showed up and gave them drinks. 

      Nooj noticed that Baralai was quiet so he asked the praetor why…

      "I just find something weird about Paine…"

      "What's so weird about her? She looks fine."

      "No problem with her physically, Nooj. While we're on our way to the restaurant, I asked her if she already fallen in love but she said that love is just a kid stuff. I wonder why she said."

      "Maybe there's a problem related to love in her past…"

      "Maybe…"

      The food they ordered finally came. The gang enjoyed the food and drinks served to them, together with fun conversation.

      "Aww…I feel so full."

      "I see that you ate a lot, Rikku." Yuna said.

      Rikku giggled "If this is free, I'll be glad to eat more." 

      The YRP laughed. Yuna paid the waiter. 

      "Come on guys; let's go back to Baralai's office."

      "Too bad Leblanc's not here." Rikku said

      "She's too busy with something." Nooj replied

      Baralai approached Paine "Having fun?"

      "Yeah of course because you're all here, my good friends." 

      "You told me that you never experience falling in love because you said it's a kid stuff. Why do you consider love as a kid stuff? Just curious."

      Paine cleared her throat. "I don't know how to explain…I'm not saying that I hate to love but…nah! Ignore it."

      "OK. As you wish." but the praetor is still curious.

      The whole day, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine together with Nooj and Gippal are having fun in the office of the praetor.

      They were chitchatting when Brother suddenly called the girls telling them that they'll go pick them up.

      "We've got to go now, Baralai." Yuna said.

      "Too bad, but that's OK" Nooj said "Talk to you soon…"

      "Goodbye." 

      "Oh almost forgot. Why don't you go visit Besaid when the three of you are not busy? We'll go swim at the beach there."

      "Sounds fun! We'll try our best."

      "Buddy here. Go back here immediately before I kick Brother's ass…"

      And the YRP go to the save point and boarded the airship. 

      "Seems like you're having fun down there." Buddy said "Looks like one of you is totally pissed off."

      "Yeah, Buddy. It's all Gippal's fault. He annoyed her." Paine replied. 

      "I'll never forgive that animal!"

      The girls finally decided to call it a day.

      Next day, Yuna waked up with a call from Buddy.

      "What's up?" Yuna's still sleepy.

      "Lulu called and she said that Nooj, Baralai and Gippal are there in Besaid."

      "Really?" Yuna exclaimed "Then, let's go to Besaid."

      Yuna went to the Cabin to tell Rikku and Paine about the guys' visit in Besaid.

      "What a surprise. I thought they're very busy." Paine said

      But one of them was not happy that the guys' visited the island. It was Rikku who was still pissed off.

      "Rikku?"

      "No. It's not that I don't want them to visit Besaid what I don't like is that Gippal's there. I'm sure he'll piss me off again."

      "Just ignore him, Rikku." Yuna said "What's important is that we're having fun. Forget that incident yesterday."

      Rikku smiled. "Well then…let's go and have fun!"

      They immediately jumped down and run enthusiastically to the village to meet the guys. 

      Tidus was there…entertaining the three guys while waiting for the YRP.

      "…he has an uncanny resemblance to Shuyin. Yuna will really mistaken Shuyin as him." Nooj said.

      "Oh they're here." Tidus is waving his hand "YUNA!!!"

      Yuna runs faster. She hugged him. "Hey!!"

      "I see that the High Summoner is here…" Baralai said 

      Rikku went to Lulu's tent to check on Vidina. She's fond of Lulu's little baby. Lulu was surprised.

      "Rikku!" Lulu greeted

      "Hey, Lulu! I'm just checking on little Vidina."

      Lulu smiled "He's OK. Where's Yuna?"

      "She was chatting with our guests."

      "I see."

      Rikku heard Paine and Yuna calling on her. She bid farewell to Lulu and she heads on outside.

      "Hey Cid's little girl" it was Gippal. 

      Rikku just ignored him. 

      "Well then, guys…LET'S GO!!" Yuna cheerfully said. And they run off to go to the beach.


	3. At The Beach

**CHAPTER 3- AT THE BEACH**

**A/N: I know this is Paine-Baralai story sorry if I added some Rikku-Gippal here. I only did it to add some spice to the story **

**Again, thanks for all who've submitted their reviews. You know who you are. **

      The gang went to the beach. They're all having a good time.

      Nooj didn't go for a swim. He was there in a chair, sunbathing or should I say, shade bathing. Paine approached him.

      "Hey, Nooj." Paine greeted the meyvn. "I see that you didn't go there in the water."

      "Nah. I'd rather go here relax."

      Pain chuckled. "If you wish."

      Rikku did everything she can to avoid the leader of the Machine Faction. She did it by talking to Yuna and Tidus.

      "Too bad, Lulu and Wakka aren't here." Rikku said.

      "They have obligations to do as parents…" Tidus said "Maybe if they're not busy, they'll join us…this time with little Vidina."

      "I hope so…"

      "Ah…I never felt like this ever since we're out on a journey as sphere hunters. I only felt this relaxing feeling when we're in the hot spring in Mt. Gagazet." Yuna said.

      "Uhm…hot spring?"

      "Yes, Tidus." Yuna draws closer to him "There's a hot spring up there. After the fayth disappeared, some things are revealed including that hot spring and a long forgotten ruin."

      Rikku suddenly remembered that time when Yuna got out of balance and fell.  "Hey Yunie! Remember the time when the things are…uhm…disasterrific?!?"

      Yuna tries to remember. She suddenly chuckled "Yes of course."

      Paine joined the conversation. "I see you're having fun chatting in here. Can I join?"

      "Of course, Paine." Rikku said.

      "If you're thinking that doing that will raise your respect points…I'm sorry but I'll not add a single point."

      Rikku sighed.

      Not far away from them, Gippal was staring at the Al Bhed girl. He chuckled. He saw Baralai, not too far from him, was staring at Paine for a long time…like Paine was about to melt because of him. Gippal approached him.

      "Be careful, Baralai. Paine might melt because you keep on staring at her."

      Baralai blushed when he heard what Gippal said "Who told you to keep an eye on me?"

      "Don't be defensive, man!"

      "Am I defensive?"

      "Frydajan!!" ((Whatever)) Gippal murmured. "Tell me…do you like her?"

      "Why are you asking me?"

      "Nothing! Just wanna know. I just can see in your eyes that you liked her. I just want to confirm if my observations were true after all."

      "Oh man!"

      "Are you saying that I'm in love with him?!?" Rikku angrily said "I'd rather marry a fiend than to fall in love with that jackass!"

      "Rikku…I'm sorry if ever I offended you." Yuna said

      "No it's alright." Rikku smiled. "Paine?"

      "What now?"

      "What if one of them has fallen in love with you…what would you do?"

      Paine rolled her eyes "Ha! As if I have plans of falling in love. I don't want to be in love…I don't even have plans of getting a boyfriend either."

      "But why?" Yuna curiously asked.

      "I'd rather have a peaceful sleep than dealing with love. All I want is to have a happy life." Paine flipped her hair "On the side note, it's impossible that one of them will like me. They all know me as sarcastic, cold, and rational."

      The YRP laughed. They even played in the water. They were all having fun together.

      "Are you saying that she's your first love?" Gippal asked.

      Baralai nodded "Yeah…I never felt this kind of feeling before.

      "Since when?"

      "Ever since the first time I met her. When Maester Kinoc introduced her to us. It was love at first sight. It all started as simple crush but when as days pass by and as I get to know her better, the feeling was developed to love."

      "Oh boy. But how the heck did you like her? You know that she can be sarcastic at times."

      "That's what I like about her. I've never met a girl who is as sarcastic as her."

      "Then it's really something serious. IT'S REALLY LOVE!!"

      "Come on man! Don't yell things like that. Paine might find out."

      Gippal chuckled "OK, OK! No problem. I promise that I won't tell Dr. P. Not even a single hint so Baralai, you don't to be so nervous and scared, OK? My lips are sealed."

      Baralai thanked Gippal.

      What the two didn't know that Rikku was listening down underwater.

      _So Baralai is in love with Paine? _Rikku told herself. _But I mustn't tell her or else…I might lose another respect point. _

      Rikku swims farther to explore some more deep down underwater when she suddenly encountered a marine fiend. Not just an ordinary marine fiend. It's a shark and looks like it was about to eat the Al Bhed girl.

      _Scary…but I'm always prepared. _

      On impulse, Rikku threw 7 Grenades on the shark. She swims faster to avoid being hurt.

      They all heard the loud explosion.

      "Anyone got hurt?" Yuna asked.

      They all shake their head. No one was hurt.

      Gippal was looking everywhere. He noticed that Rikku was not around so he went down underwater to check if Rikku was there.

      "Do you think we should go check also on her?" Tidus asked.

      "No need, honey. I think Gippal can handle himself." Yuna replied

      Gippal explored underwater until he finally saw what he was looking for. He reached for his pocket to get an X-Potion.

      _You should thank me for I used an expensive healing item just for you._

      After he gave her the potion, Rikku woke up. She was surprise when she saw him near her.

      _What the heck is he doing in here? _Rikku decided to get a Flash Bomb but Gippal suddenly held the girl's arm. They stared at each other as if they're having a mental telepathy

      _Let me go, Gippal!_

_      Chill out, Rikku!_

Gippal draws closer to her, still holding her arm.

      "I wonder what's taking him so long"

      "Why don't we go check on both of them? Maybe there's a miracle happening down underwater."

      "Sure thing, Paine." Yuna faced Tidus "We'll go check on Rikku and Gippal, OK?"

      Tidus nodded.

      Gippal was about to kiss Rikku when the girl suddenly slapped her. Rikku swims away from him.

      Luckily, she saw her friends and she dragged them. Gippal was touching his face.

      Back on the land, Rikku explained everything…even the attempted kiss of Gippal.

      "That's explains the explosion then?"

      Rikku nodded. "Yeah right. And that sand greased monkey…ugh!!"

      "Who's the sand grease monkey? Me?" a familiar voice asked.

      "Gippal! I'm glad you're alright." Paine said.

      Rikku didn't pay attention on him.

      "Why your face is glowing red?" Tidus asked "Did some kind of a fiend hurt you or something?"

      "Not a fiend. Much worse than a fiend. A human."

      "It's all your fault, monkey!"

      "Er…Rikku? You really slapped him huh? Don't you think it's too much?" Baralai said

      Nooj was trying to control his laughter._ Poor Gippal. Looks like it's not his lucky day today when it comes to girls._

      "Too much? Ha! He really deserved that slap."

      Gippal remained silent.

      After a few more hours, they all went back to the village to have some bonfire party.

**A/N: You know…you know!! ;)**

**THE REVIEWS!!!**


	4. A Party at the Village

**CHAPTER 4- THE VILLAGE FUN**

**A/N: sticks out her tongue nothing…there's nothing important to announce.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. And also, I'm really sorry if I haven't updated it immediately, I'm running out of ideas lately. Geez…and also I got off guard because my left eye suffered because of being over fatigue (and I blame it for spending hours in front of PC well I can't blame myself for I really liked staying in here for hours) sob and now I have only limited hours in here sob**

** Fourth Magus Mandy: I know this is Paine-Baralai but well hehe just added Rikku-Gippal for some spice to the story. BTW, I like your story…The Magus Style…really funny…**

**I dedicate this chapter to all the reviewers. GLOMP!!!**

**On to the story:**

      Since they're all here, the gang decided that they should have a party here in Besaid Village and they all agreed.

      "You sure? But we might upset you." Yuna asked.

      Lulu shakes her head "No problem really. Have fun. You guys deserve it."

      "Thanks, Lulu."

      The former guardian entered the tent and she tended to the baby's needs.

      Tidus gets the stereo in his hut and he puts the CD in the CD player. He pressed the play button to have the party started.

      "Having fun?" Paine asked.

      "Can't say. With Gippal around, I'm sure will not have fun in here." Rikku replied sarcastically.

      "Why did you do that? You know how much Rikku hates you."

      "You're way too kind on her, Baralai. I told you…I'm really fond of her…I just like teasing her."

      "Is the attempted kiss part of your tease on her?"

      Gippal blushed "Hey! Is it really necessary to answer your nonsense question?"

      "Chill out! Don't be so defensive!"

      Gippal tried to change the subject by asking about Paine.

      "Well…you know..." Baralai stared at the red-eyed female warrior.

      "…you're trying to show signs that you do love her?"

      Baralai nodded "Yeah but you know that she never believed in love because it's a kid stuff…"

      Gippal sighed. He was about to say something to Baralai when Paine showed up and hands them two cans of beer.

      "Thanks, Dr. P" Gippal said.

      Baralai just remained quiet.

      "Is something wrong, Baralai? You don't want beer?" Paine asked.

      The praetor tried to avoid Paine's eyes that were set on him "Nothing…uh…where's Nooj?"

      "Nooj? He's there, talking to Yuna." Paine drinks her beer "Gippal…"

      "Yes?"

      "Don't do anything sarcastic on her. And you know who I'm referring to…"

      "Oh man." he murmured.

      Baralai chuckled "She's still upset about the attempted kiss?"

      "Yeah…" Paine replied.

      "I see." Baralai faced Gippal "I think it's necessary that you must go and say sorry…"

      Gippal blushed again "WHAT!?!"

      "Do you think he'll plan to apologize? Aw bummer! Ignore that sand-greased monkey, Paine. Let's go and have fun instead of staying in here." it was Rikku who heard what Baralai said about Gippal having to apologize on her.

      "And who told you to join us?" Gippal sarcastically asked.

      Rikku raised an eyebrow "Don't I have a right to move and go wherever I want to go?"

      Paine whispered something to Rikku "Rikku, I think you have a point."

      Before Rikku left, she glared at Gippal and she stuck her tongue out.

      Gippal sighed.

      "Why?"

      "Nothing, Baralai."

      "Is it because Rikku was so rude to you?"

      "Just ask something that is not related to Rikku, please?"

      "OK, fine!"

      "Have you noticed something about Baralai?" Rikku asked.

      "What?"

      "He blushed when you approached him earlier."

      "Blushed? He does look normal when I approached him…"

      Rikku was about to tell Paine that Baralai likes him when Yuna approached them and told them about a game.

      "A game? I do love game!" Rikku said cheerfully.

      "You do love games, huh?" Yuna said "I think you'll love this game."

      "What's the game?" Paine asked

      "Spin the bottle!"

      _Oh my! I do love games but I hate spin the bottle!_ Rikku said to herself. "YUNIE!!"

      "What?"

      "Anything but that!"

      "What?" Paine asked sarcastically

      "I hate that kind of game…I hate the truth or consequences thingy! Pretty please?!?"

      Paine and Yuna looked at each other. They giggled.

      "Laugh at your heart's content but it doesn't mean that I'll play that stupid game with you."

      Paine thought of an idea on how to force Rikku to play spin the bottle.

      "Rikku?"

      "What now, Dr. P?" Rikku reluctantly asked "What? You're convincing me to play, too? I thought you're my friend! That you're on my side?" she sighed.

      Paine chuckled "How many respect points are left?"

      "Uhm…if I'm not mistaken…I have 44 respect points left…why?"

      Paine counts on her head "Forty four huh? Want to gain more respect points?"

      Rikku giggled "Of course! Of course!"

      "Well then…to gain 20 respect points…do what I will tell you to do so…"

      _Wow! Twenty respect points! That means I'll have 64 points all in all._ Rikku mumbled "What should I do then?"

      "Simple, Rikku. Very simple." Paine replied "Play the spin the bottle game with us…"

      Rikku was stunned "WHAT!!?!! I told you, anything but that!"

      "Negative 20 respect points left…"

      "Uh oh!!"

      "Ouch!" Yuna said, in a teasing manner.

      "Fine!! If it makes you happy…I'll go play with you!!"

      Yuna and Paine grinned. Rikku sighed.

      "Hmm…looks like your little girl is disappointed." Baralai said.

      "HEY! Who told you that she's my little girl?" Gippal annoyingly said "Instead on focusing on that bitch, think of a way to confess to Paine!"

      Baralai blushed "What the heck?"

      "Whatever!"

      "What you guys are talking about?" a familiar voice asked.

      "Hey, Noojster!" Gippal greeted "Well…the Yevonite guy in here has uh…" he didn't continue to speak for Baralai covered his mouth.

      "Baralai? Are you hiding something?"

      "No, Nooj. It's…just…that…uh…Gippal has gone wild lately ever since that attempted kiss…"

      Nooj shrugged "Well…there's a spin a bottle game. Yuna invited us. Wanna join?"

      "Sure thing…" Baralai replied.

      "Come on!" Nooj said.

      At that same moment, Gippal removed Baralai's hand that covered his mouth.

      "HEY!! Why you didn't let Nooj know?"

      "Are you nuts? He might tell Paine about it!!"

      "Fine! Fine!" Gippal just shrugged off.

      "Slowpokes!" Rikku cheerfully yelled.

      "Sorry…" Baralai said.

      "Since we're all here…we can now start this game…the spin the bottle!" Yuna said, showing the green bottle w/c will be used in the game.

      Rikku sighed. She really hates this spin the bottle game. She just joined for the sake of respect points.

**A/N: NYAHAHAHA!! SPIN THE BOTTLE CHAPTER COMING SOON!!!**

**(Hmm…what do you think will happen?)**

**Leave a sign that you read this story!!!! You know the sign, right!! SUBMIT YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!!!**


	5. Spin the Bottle

**CHAPTER FIVE- SPIN THE BOTTLE**

**A/N: The fun starts in here ;)**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Got a major writer's block lately.**** It's because I'm busy in school these past few weeks! But thanks for waiting for me to update this.**

**AUTHOR'S QUESTION: What does OOC (or OC something like that) does actually mean? I actually don't know it. Please answer my question through your reviews ;)**

**On to the story!**

Spin the bottle. It's a simple but cool and funny game that is usually played during bonfire parties.

And so, everyone decided to play it. Rikku was just forced to play for her respect points are at stake in here. Nooj decided to sleep early because he suddenly felt a headache, probably because he drank too much beer. And so Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Baralai, Tidus, and Gippal were the ones left to play spin the bottle.

Baralai then stared at Paine again. He really can't help it but stare at her. He noticed that Paine's worried at something. Without hesitation, he approached the female warrior and asked her.

"I'm just worried for Nooj…"

"Nooj?"

"You know…he got a headache. Too bad that he won't be able to join us in this game."

"Don't worry; he'll be fine by tomorrow morning…" Baralai replied.

Baralai didn't know why, but when Paine said that she's worried for Nooj, he felt a bit jealous.

Gippal then approached the two of them. He teased them and Baralai blushed. Paine just glared at him.

"Don't take it too seriously, Dr. P!" Gippal said.

"Shut up!" she sarcastically said.

Gippal sighed. Baralai chuckled.

"What are you laughing at, praetor?" Gippal asked

Baralai just rolled his eyes. He just ignored his question.

At that same moment, Yuna yelled that the game will now begin.

"OH FINE! GO ON!" Rikku yelled.

Yuna then spin the green bottle. All of them stared at the spinning bottle. They all wondered who'll be picked by the green bottle. Could it be Rikku? Or could it be Tidus? No one can tell who'll be the chosen one.

And then the bottle stopped spinning. The mouth of the bottle pointed at…Tidus! Tidus was shocked. All eyes were set on him as if they're asking him what he'll pick…truth or dare.

Tidus rolled his eyes. He can't decide whether he'll pick truth or dare.

_Oh man! Whatever comes first to my mind..._and Tidus sighed.

Yuna suddenly hugged him "Have you decided already? What is it then?"

"Uhm…dare…" he said reluctantly. Probably because he's still shocked after the bottle "chose" him to be the first victim.

"Dare huh? Cool…" Gippal exclaimed. He stared at Rikku.

"OK since you chose dare, I ask you to go run and kiss Rikku on her lips!" Paine yelled.

"What the fuck?" Rikku mumbled

"Why ask me to do such thing? Yuna might get mad at me you know!" Tidus complained

Yuna faced Tidus shakes her head and said, "No, its fine by me. It's just a game you know!" Yuna winked at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup…go and do the dare!"

"Oh…ok." Tidus sighed and stood up.

When Tidus stood up, everyone yelled as if he'll really do the dare.

Everyone's eyes were all set on Tidus as he approaches Rikku and held her on her waist. Rikku was surprised.

"You'll really do it, huh?" Rikku whispered in his ear.

"Yeah…for fun's sake." Tidus whispered in Rikku's ear.

And so, Tidus kissed the Al Bhed girl on the lips. Rikku was really surprised by Tidus' actions.

_Darn! What the heck he was thinking? _She said to herself.

Everyone yelled except for Gippal. Baralai noticed that Gippal wasn't interested in the current scene.

"Looks like someone is jealous…" Baralai said.

"I'm not jealous!" Gippal replied angrily.

"Aww come on!" Baralai said sarcastically.

Gippal glared at the praetor "Want me to tell Paine that you like her?"

Hearing Gippal's plan, he stopped teasing him, fearing that his feelings for the red-eyed warrior will be revealed. Gippal smirked and drinks his beer. Baralai sighed.

Rikku glared at Paine after she pulled away from Tidus. Paine raised an eyebrow at her as if she's saying that Rikku will lose all of her respect points if she keeps on glaring at her. Rikku sighed and sat down near Yuna.

"Good job, honey!" Yuna said happily.

Tidus rolled his eyes and takes a sip of his root beer. Yuna started to spin the green bottle to find who'll be the next victim of the game. All eyes were all set on the spinning green bottle.

"I wonder who'll be the next one!" Rikku said sarcastically.

And the bottle finally stopped spinning. The bottle "chose"…Rikku!!!!

"What the fuck?!"

Gippal laughed really loud "Hmm…looks like Cid's girl will pick Truth and will tell me that you like me…hehe"

Rikku glared at him "Don't be so sure, asshole!" and Rikku rolled her eyes in annoyance…

"So, Rikku…" Paine said, "What will you choose? Truth or Dare?"

"Damn! I can't pick!"

Gippal approached Rikku and held her shoulder. "I suggest you better pick Truth!"

"Shut up!" and Rikku smacked him in his back. Gippal rubbed his back and left the Al Bhed girl. Rikku faced Paine and told her that she picks Dare.

Paine chuckled "I thought you'll pick truth."

"Oh go on! Tell me what I should do! I wanna finish this game already!"

"OK…so you picked Dare." Paine gives a can of beer to Rikku.

"Beer? What should I do with this? Drink this in 10 seconds?"

"NO! That'll be way too easy for you, girl!"

"Oh! And what should I do with this?"

Paine points in the direction of Gippal. Rikku was a bit confused.

"OK! You go to him and let him pour the contents of this can on your body."

"WHAT!?" Rikku yelled.

"Your respect points, remember!!!!" Paine yelled sarcastically.

"Come on, Rikku! Do it for the sake of your respect points!" Yuna yelled.

Rikku rolled her eyes again. "Fine!" Rikku approached the Al Bhed guy angrily. Yuna, Paine, Baralai, and Tidus were all clapping their hands.

"You heard what Paine said earlier, right?" Rikku asked angrily.

"Yeah!" Gippal smirked at her and grabs the can of beer from her.

_Damn! Be ready for a wild wet drill for respect points. _Rikku said to herself.

Gippal opened the can of beer and poured the contents on Rikku's body as what Paine told him to do so. Rikku just closed her eyes and waited for the guy to finish his job.

After 30 seconds…

"Man! You're cute when you're wet!" Gippal exclaimed.

"Darn!" Rikku said.

"OK! Since you've completed the task I've told you to do so, you gain 20 respect points." Paine said. "Congratulations, Rikku." Paine hands the girl the Alchemist dresssphere.

"No need, Paine. I'll just go to the beach and clean myself." Rikku said and walked away in the village.

"Fine! See you later!" Yuna said happily.

Yuna spins the green bottle again. They all stared at the spinning the bottle again.

The bottle stopped spinning again and it "chose"…Baralai, the praetor of New Yevon.

Baralai was really surprised when the bottle "chose" him. All eyes were all set at him.

"Fine! I choose truth!"

"Hmm…someone finally chose truth!" Yuna said. "OK…so here's my question." Yuna cleared her throat.

"OK…I'm ready..." Baralai replied without hesitation. _Oh Yevon! I hope the question will not be related to my feelings for Paine!_

"So…who's your crush in here?" Yuna yelled.

Baralai was shocked. He never expected for that kind of question. All eyes were set on him, waiting for his answer.

**A/N: A cliffhanger hehe! OK Please submit your reviews!**

**Any suggestions are welcome as well and please answer my question!**


	6. Feelings Ignored

**CHAPTER SIX- FEELINGS IGNORED**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! MWAH!!**

**And thanks for answering my question!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!**

**On to the story:**

The gang was playing spin the bottle. It was Baralai's turn. He chose truth so Yuna asked him who his crush among the gang is. All eyes were set on the praetor, waiting for his answer.

      Baralai doesn't know what to do- if he'll tell the truth that he likes Paine or if he'll lie to them that the one he likes is Yuna.

      "We're waiting for your answer, Baralai!" Yuna said happily.

      _Darn! She's pressuring me! _Baralai said to himself. _I don't know if I should tell the truth or what- I want to lie that I have a crush on Yuna but I can't do it for never in my life have I lied when it comes to my personal feelings! Darn! What should I do?_

      Gippal suddenly approached the praetor and grabbed his arm. Paine glared at the Al Bhed guy.

      "Dr. P…let's just say…I'm giving him some encouragement…" Gippal replied nervously.

      "I see…just don't force him to tell a lie to him, OK?" Yuna said.

      "I won't let him lie, Yuna so no need to worry."

      Gippal and Baralai went to the gate of the village. Baralai scratches his head in annoyance.

      "Good thing you grabbed my arm…I badly need your help, buddy!" Baralai said

      "HEHE! I see…" Gippal replied sarcastically.

      "Darn! Don't start on me!"

      "OK…you go tell him the truth!"

      "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Baralai yelled.

##########################################################

      Yuna, Paine, and Tidus all heard Baralai's scream. Everyone, except for Paine, wondered why the praetor suddenly yelled.

      "What the heck did Gippal told him?" Yuna asked.

      "I dunno…I have no darn idea…" Tidus said.

      "Ignore the two of them…let them do what they want…"

      "Paine?"

      "Like I said before, Yuna…ignore them!"

      "I see…" Yuna replied.

      What they didn't know is that Gippal and Baralai were talking about what the praetor should do…they also don't know that Baralai is in love with Paine and that he doesn't know if he should tell it in front of everyone.

##########################################################

      "Calm down, Baralai! You don't need to yell like that you know!" Gippal said.

      "Because I was shocked when you told me that I should tell the truth that I liked Paine! What if she gets mad at me? I don't want that to happen."

      "And what'll you do? You lie to them that you like Yuna? Come on! You can't lie when it comes to your personal feelings, right?"

      "Yeah…I guess…so…after all…crush is just a simple admiration…maybe no one will suspect that I'm in love with her…"

      "Unless…you show signs that you love her…"

      Baralai sighed "Whatever will be the outcome! Let's go!"

      "OK!"

      Gippal and Baralai walked back to the village.

##########################################################

      When the trio saw Baralai and Gippal approaching them, they all waived their hands in their direction. Yuna and Tidus are so excited for Baralai's answer while Paine is just drinking her 3rd can of beer.

      "Hiya! Sorry for the…delay!"

      "It's alright, Baralai! At least you never backed out!" Tidus said cheerfully.

      "Hehe! I'll never think of backing out!"

      "Good! Well, spill the beans!" Yuna said.

      Gippal scratched his head and suddenly decided to go leave the village. He doesn't want to see what will happen next once Baralai confessed.

##########################################################

      Rikku combs her wet hair while walking back to the village. She's still annoyed by what happened today. First, Gippal was with them, taking the fun away from her. Second, he attempted to kiss her while they were underwater. Third, the spin the bottle game, the game that totally ruined her good day. She never really has plans to join but her respect points are at stake so she decided to join. Last, the dare that was given to her.

      _Now I'm really pissed!!! Once he annoys me again…I'll send his ass off the Omega Ruins._ She said to herself.

      And she was totally surprised by what she saw-it was Gippal who was there, staring at the shining stars in the sky.

      _Calm down, Rikku! _Rikku said to herself. _Just ignore him, ok? _

      So Rikku walked past by Gippal without saying anything to him. Gippal noticed that the Al Bhed girl had passed by and said hi but she ignored him. He was suddenly mesmerized when he saw a different Rikku- she's still wearing her usual bikini top and skirt with yellow and orange scarf- the only difference is that, her hair's not the usual style, she lets it down for it was wet.

      _Hooboy__! She's so damn pretty!_ Gippal said to himself.

      Rikku noticed that Gippal was staring at her. She raised an eyebrow him and asked sarcastically if there's something wrong.

      No response from his lips. But then, Gippal suddenly wrapped his arms around the girl. The girl tried to pull away but he hugged her so tight as if he wanted her to stay with him forever.

      "Gippal…" Rikku mumbled.

      "Rikku…I…"

      "What?"

**(A/N: sorry if ever I added some Rikku-Gippal in here!)**

##########################################################

      Back in the village...

      "So…who's the girl?" Yuna asked.

      "Don't be shy…" Tidus said.

      Baralai felt nervous again. Although Gippal encouraged him earlier, he's still nervous. He's not worried for his answer but worried for what'll be Paine's reaction once she finds out.

      _Darn! Whatever!_ Baralai said to himself.

      The praetor faced Paine and cleared his throat "Paine, I…uh…"

      "What?" Paine replied coldly.

      "PaineIgotacrushonyounotjustasimplecrushI'minlovewithyou!" Baralai said very fast.

      The three took time to rephrase Baralai's answer. After a few seconds, Yuna and Tidus were shocked.

      "You what?!" Yuna and Tidus both yelled.

##########################################################

      "Sorry for what?" Rikku whispered.

      "Sorry if I hurt you so much…it's unintentional…you know!"

      No response from Rikku. She's crying.

      "Rikku?"

      "Don't tell me that the break-up two years ago is also unintentional."

      "It's a different matter!"

      "Different matter? Damn!" and Rikku successfully pulled away from him.

      Rikku tried to walk away but before she could get the chance, Gippal grabbed her left arm and suddenly hugged her and kissed on the lips. Rikku tried to pull away again but she suddenly gave in to the sensation and kisses him back as well.

##########################################################

      "You heard it right…and I don't need to repeat that!" Baralai replied.

      He faced Paine, trying to studying the emotion in the warrior's face. He was surprised…it was still the usual emotion.

      "Paine?" Baralai called

      "I don't know if ever I need you to tell this to you…but…I think…you're wasting your feelings for me…I never really believed in a funny thing called love…it's a kid stuff." Paine said sarcastically and walks away.

      Baralai was not shocked by the warrior's reaction but still it hurts to him for his feelings for her were ignored.

      And he sheds a tear. Yuna and Tidus tried to comfort him.

**A/N: Chapter 6 done! Sorry if this sucks.**

**And another sorry for adding some Rikku-Gippal goodness in here…it's unintentional…**

**Chapter 7 coming soon.**** And please submit your reviews!**


	7. The Conversation

**CHAPTER SEVEN- THE CONVERSATION**

**A/N: I never expected to receive so many reviews…thanks anyway! And changed the summary of the story!**

**OK! On to the story!**

"You're wasting your feelings for me…"

Those words are still fresh in the praetor's mind…he wanted to tell himself that Paine loves him…she's just playing hard-to-get. But truth really hurts.

When Paine decided to call it a day, Baralai, Yuna, and Tidus were left outside. Yuna and Tidus tried to comfort the broken-hearted Baralai but their words didn't help mend his heart.

"Hey, Baralai! Cheer up! Maybe she's just…surprised…you know! You'll never expect the ever-cold hearted Paine to be happy for someone's got feelings for her!" Yuna said.

"Yeah…I know…"

Tidus tapped the praetor's shoulder "It's alright…I know it'll be fine!"

"Thanks for cheering me up…but it can't heal my heart easily!"

"I know…I understand." Yuna replied "But, we're here to help you, OK?"

"Thanks…and please don't force Paine to apologize or say something to me…she might say something bad…and I don't want that to happen."

"OK!"

Baralai stands up and leaves the two behind…

##########################################################

In the tent where Paine is currently staying, Paine can't sleep. She can't believe that Baralai told her that he's in love with her. She got a crush on him during their Crimson Squad days but she eventually forgot that feeling when they parted ways because of the order from the maesters.

And when Baralai said it, she was totally surprised…she wanted to go out and apologize to him but she changed her mind and decided not to go…they might think that she loves him back as well.

_You go and say sorry to him and tell him that you like him as well…_ her heart whispered

_Don't go! He ignored your feelings before, right? That guy deserves to be ignored, right? It'll serve as your revenge on him, OK? _Her mind whispered as well.

She's confused…she doesn't know what to do for her heart and mind is arguing on what she should do. Annoyed, she decided to go to sleep.

##########################################################

Rikku slapped Gippal after he kissed her and walks away. Gippal tried to follow her but he saw Baralai walking away from the village, and his eyes were wet with tears. Gippal approached him and tapped his shoulder. Baralai showed a weak smile.

"So…uh…what's up with your confession? What was Dr. P's reaction? Did she tell you that she loves you as well?" Gippal asked

Baralai shakes his head "No! On the contrary…Paine…was shocked and…"

"And what?" Gippal asked hesitantly

"She told me that I'm just wasting my feelings for her…it hurts you know! You love someone yet she ignores your feelings…don't the girls ever realized that when they say those words, it hurts our feelings so much and that it's like killing us? Damn!"

"Calm down, Baralai! Calm down!"

"Damn! I guess I better leave her alone for a while…"

"That's the only thing you could do for now. Come with me, I'll take you to Bevelle."

"Thanks…but how about Nooj? Don't tell me we'll just leave him there!"

"Yuna told me that they'll just bring him to Youth League base tomorrow morning…they don't want to disturb him…"

"I see…" Baralai said "Let's go then…I wanted to take a rest…"

##########################################################

Besaid Village, 9:00 A.M.…

Paine finally woke up. She glides her fingers in her hair and gets up. When she got outside, she noticed that Yuna and Rikku are not there. She goes to Lulu's tent and asks where the two is.

"Oh…good morning!" Lulu greeted cheerfully "Rikku and Yuna? They left early together with Nooj."

"Uhm…with Nooj? I thought Nooj left last night together with Gippal and Baralai…" Paine asked

When she mentioned Baralai's name, she suddenly remembered the events last night-when the praetor confessed that he likes him. She lowered her head and frowned.

Because she's thinking about it, she didn't hear Lulu's answer to her question. But her thoughts were distracted when Vidina cried. She got back to reality and asked Lulu for the answer again.

"I didn't hear your answer, Lu…sorry."

"Is there's something that's bothering you? I might be able to help you…" Lulu volunteered while cuddling Vidina, who finally stopped crying.

"No…it's nothing…thanks for the concern."

"Fine…I'll not force you…and by the way; Nooj didn't left last night together with his friends for they don't want to wake up the sleeping meyvn. Before they left, Yuna said to them that they'll take him to the Youth League base the following day."

"Oh…I see…"

"Wanna eat breakfast?"

"No, thanks! I guess I better wait for them in the beach. See you later." Paine said and left the tent to go to the beach.

When Paine came to the beach, she peacefully waited for the Celsius to arrive. She stared at the clear, blue skies and smiled. It's been a while since she has such time to be alone to think clearly.

She used this opportunity to think about the event last night. She's still confused on what to do. Her heart says that she should apologize to Baralai and tell him that she loves him as well. But her mind told her that she should continue ignoring his feelings for him to get revenge for what he "did" to her before-when Baralai ignored her feelings.

_Ignore his feelings? Yeah I know but it's not just right! Just because of his feelings, I'll ignore him already? Darn! Oh what I should do is not the issue in here…the issue here is…DO I STILL HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM? _Paine thought.

This time, she stared at the clear waters of the dock. Memories of the Crimson Squad days are coming back to her mind. She couldn't help but smile. Those were the good times, especially when she's with Baralai alone, having some small talk.

**(Paine's POV)**

_I once got a crush on him…it's because he's cute…especially when he smiles. But then, when he told me that he liked someone, at that time, it feels like my heart was shattered into million tiny pieces. It really hurts! I tried to tell my heart and my mind that he's not the only guy in the world…and I successfully did it…until I eventually forget that feeling. And…we went our separate ways…until I totally forgot that I once fell for him…_

_And so, last night, I suddenly remembered that feeling for he confessed to me that he loves me. Shit! I don't know if I should be happy or what! I don't know if I still love him or not. _

"PAINE!!!" a familiar voice cheerfully yelled

Paine stared at the beach. The Celsius finally came from their trip on the Youth League Base in Mushroom Rock Road. Paine smiled at Yuna and Rikku.

"Sorry if we didn't wait for you to wake up…Nooj said that we shouldn't disturb you." Rikku said,

"You don't need to apologize, Rikku." Paine smiled and then, she faced Yuna "Yuna, I'll leave tonight...and please don't join me…"

"Where…are you going?"

"I'm going to Bevelle to talk to Baralai…"

"Is it about the incident last night?" Rikku asked

Paine nodded "I wanted to apologize to him for my very offending reaction…"

"Uhm…please don't be mad at me if I ask you this question…"

"Go on, Yuna…"

"Do you like him?"

Paine lowered her head. Rikku asked if she's mad. Paine shakes her head and replied that she isn't sure of her feelings right now.

"I see…"

"I think I better ignore this for a while…I'll eat." Paine replied coldly. She left the two girls in the beach and boarded the Celsius.

##########################################################

Bevelle Temple, 9:00 P.M…

Paine goes down and tells Buddy that she'll just call him if she'll go home. Buddy agreed and left the red-eyed warrior in the Highbridge.

Paine walked silently in the Highbridge while the warrior monks are welcoming her. They knew her very well for the YRP are one of the regular visitors of the praetor. When she reached the temple, a nun welcomed her and brought her to the office of Baralai.

As they're getting closer to the office, Paine's starting to feel really nervous. She doesn't know why but she told herself to be calm and go with the flow…that's all…no more no less.

"We're here…I'll leave you now," the nun said.

"Thanks…" Paine replied and entered the office.

"Paine…glad to have you here…" Baralai said "…come and join me!"

"You're drunk!" Paine yelled at him while staring at seven empty cans of beer.

"No I'm not!"

"You are…"

"I'm not!"

Paine approached him and was about to slap him when Baralai suddenly stands up and approaches her. On impulse, he held her on her waist. Paine tried to pull away but he really hugged her so tight. Their faces were only few centimeters away. The two were both blushing.

"Baralai, I…"

Baralai caressed her face "Paine…I love you…but why do this to me?"

"Baralai…"

Without hesitation, he kissed Paine on the lips. She was totally shocked by his action.

_Pull away from him, you dumb! Don't fall on his tricks! _Her mind whispered

She never listened to him. She gave in to the sensation and kissed him back and wrapped her arms around the praetor's neck.

After two minutes, Baralai pulled away and the two of them were catching their breath. Baralai carried Paine to the bed. Paine was surprised and demanded him to let her go but Baralai was really drunk and he doesn't know what he's doing.

When Baralai brought the warrior down in the bed, he sits down next to the lying Paine. He leaned down to kiss her on the lips again. This time, Paine didn't retaliated. She kisses him back and pulls him closer to her. She caressed his face and closed her eyes. Baralai held her so tight as if he don't want her to go.

And that night was full of loves and kisses.

**A/N: DONE! Sorry if this sucks. And one more thing, I won't be able to update some stories for a while. Our periodic test's is just around the corner and I need to study. Meanwhile, please continue reading and reviewing my stories. Thanks a lot! ;)**

**CHAPTER EIGHT COMING UP SOON!**


	8. Realization

**CHAPTER EIGHT- REALIZATION**

**A/N: Hello! And thanks for all the reviews! I luv yah all! ;)**

**-- too bad I haven't got so many reviews...but thanks anyway**

**OK, enough of these stupid A/Ns! On to the story!**

The very next day...

Paine slowly opened her eyes. She's not really used to waking up so early. She just felt that she really needs to wake up really early. And she doesn't know the reason why.

She decided to grab a pillow to cover her face but as she was about to get the pillow she touched, she felt like she held something warm...warmer than the pillow. The red-eyed warrior rubbed her eyes to see things clearly and to find the mysterious warm thing she held. And Paine was surprised to see someone beside her...it was Baralai.

_What is he doing here beside me? _Paine asked herself. Baralai moved and unknowingly holds Paine in her waist w/c totally surprised her. And what surprised her even more is that, they're both naked and that they share a blanket. She was about to scream when she realized that she might wake him up.

_What happened last night? Did something happen? Did we have...sex? Oh man! I hope not! _

She carefully turns away from him and tries to remember what happened...why Baralai was here beside her and most of all; she's trying to remember if something happened between the two of them.

Paine turned back to see the peacefully sleeping praetor. She caressed his face and smiled. Tears of joy were flowing out of her red eyes. It was at that time when the praetor finally wakes up. He smiled at Paine when he saw her and they both blushed.

A very deafening silence filled the whole room. No one tried to start a conversation. They both attempted but nervous comes first to them.

Besaid Island...

Yuna and Rikku are both very worried for the female warrior for she didn't came home last night. They blamed Buddy but he insisted that it was Paine who told him that she'll call him if she'll go home.

"Maybe she called you last night but you were sleeping so she decided to stay at the temple instead." Rikku said

"In fact, I can't sleep last night for me, myself, is very worried for her. It's almost midnight yet there's no call from her..."

"I think we should go to Bevelle." Yuna suggested.

"Yeah...we better go now. She might be waiting for us now..."

Lulu came out from her tent and told them to eat breakfast first before they go to Bevelle to bring Paine back. The three agreed and they followed the black-haired mage.

"Baralai..." Paine called. The two of them finally got up. Baralai is already dressing up while Paine is sitting in the bed, her naked body covered with the white blanket they shared last night.

"Yes?"

"Can you please do a very important favor for me?" she asked coldly

"Spill it..." he replied while fixing his blue headband.

"Please forget what happened between us last night, ok?"

Baralai faced the female warrior "Huh? But why? It's very special for me...for..."

"Enough!" Paine yelled

"Paine..."

"I never really came here last night to ask you to have sex with me! I only came here to apologize to you...no more...no less..."

Baralai and Paine stared at each other for several minutes. After that, Paine avoided Baralai's eyes and stood up to get dressed. Baralai tried to talk to Paine once again but he didn't do so for Paine already walked away.

**(Baralai's POV)**

_Paine...why are you doing this to me? You want me to forget that special night? It's a very memorable night for me...even for a night...I was able to express my true feelings for you. I love you, Paine. No one else...but you. I love you more than my life and I'll do everything I can for you to be happy. _

Baralai leaves the room to have breakfast. He never waited for Paine to go out. He wanted to leave her alone for a while.

In the bathroom, Paine fixes her belt. She faced the mirror and thinks about what happened between her and Baralai last night.

**(Paine's POV)**

_I'm sorry if I'm really rude. I wanted to tell you that I love you but...there's something that stops me from doing it. And you know, I'm really confused on what I really feel. I don't know if I should love you...or hate you._

_I love you ever since we first met, ever since I was assigned as the recorder for your group in Crimson Squad. I love everything about you...although you never notice my feelings. Everytime we're together, my feelings for you grew strong...until one day, you told me that...you like a certain girl...when you told me that she's very different from the other girls you met before, you didn't noticed it, but I was crying silently, for I felt like my heart was shattered into tiny million pieces. At that time, little by little, I started to hate you. I just didn't make it obvious for I'm still working as your recorder. But, that hate I felt for you didn't affected our friendship. And as situation gets worse because of what happened in the Den of Woe, I eventually forgot my feelings for you. When we went in our separate ways, I totally forgot that I once have loved you._

_But then, when I saw you, that feeling didn't returned until you told to me during the spin the bottle game that you love me...that feeling started to return...once again...I fell in love with you...but the feelings were much more stronger than before...is it because I finally found out that you love me? _

_I wanted you to forget that happening last night not because from the fact that it happened unintentionally but because...I...don't want you to know that I love you and that I gave in to your kisses and let you explore my body...damn! _

After a few minutes, Paine gets out of the bathroom and realized that Baralai wasn't there anymore. Paine stared at the king-sized bed where Baralai and her shared last night...the bed where they got their memorable night together. Paine sighed and proceeds to Baralai's office.

Paine ignored the good mornings of the people in the praetor's office. She even ignored Baralai for she needs to go back to Besaid immediately. She didn't bother to say goodbye to him.

"Paine..." Baralai mumbled

Celsius...

They already reached Highbridge. Buddy is preparing for their landing. Yuna and Rikku then noticed that Paine is already there...waiting for them to pick her up.

"HEY! IT'S PAINE!!!" Rikku cheerfully yelled.

"OH!! GOOD!!!" Yuna yelled.

After Buddy landed, Rikku and Yuna happily go out of the Celsius to hug her. Paine runs to them as well. Rikku hugged her so tight.

"PAINE!!!! What happened why you didn't call us last night?"

"Rikku! You don't need to worry very much. I'm fine..."

"So...uhm...Paine...what happened to the conversation? Did it turn out well?" Yuna asked

"I...guess so..."

"What? He didn't tell you that he accepts your apology?" Rikku asked

Paine sighed "I don't know...he never spoke to me after I apologized to him..."

"I see...but then...forget that issue..." Yuna said "How come you didn't call us after the conversation?"

"I was so sleepy...and at that time, when I'm planning to call you...I'm already out of Baralai's office. And I'm so tired that I don't wanna search for any payphones so I decided to stay overnight in a nearby hotel..." Paine said

_Guys...I'm sorry if I lied...I just can't tell you that something happened last night...I'm not ready to open up. _Paine said to herself.

"Is there something that's bothering you?" Buddy suddenly asked

"Huh? Me? Nothing!"

"Are you sure, Dr. P? You seem bothered..." Rikku asked

Paine tapped Rikku's shoulder "I'm fine...thanks for the concern, Rikku."

"If you say so...I guess we better go back to Besaid now..."

Paine yawned "Yeah...I'm still sleepy. I wanna rest..."

Yuna, Rikku, Paine and Buddy all go back to the airship.

Bevelle Temple, Baralai's office, 11:00 A.M...

Baralai couldn't concentrate on his work. He's still thinking of what Paine have said early this morning. It's really bothering him for he doesn't know why Paine want him to forget that night. The nun noticed that something was bothering the praetor. Without hesitation, she asked him if there's something wrong.

"Nothing...I just...want to take a rest..."

"Want me to bring you coffee, sir?"

"No, thanks. I'll just go to my room...I'll take a nap. And please don't let anyone disturb me, ok?"

The nun bowed down to him "Yes, sir..." and she leaves the office.

Baralai goes to the door behind his office, which is his own bedroom. He lies down on the king-sized bed, with hands on his head, staring at the white-colored ceiling, thinking of the events last night. He smiled for it was the very first time that he had explored Paine's body. He never expected it to happen so soon.

"Paine...there are so many girls yet I fell in love with you...why? What did you do to make me fell in love with you? Did you use a love potion to me? Did you use a spell to me?" Baralai mumbled

And he fell asleep; a weak smile is shown in his face.

Cabin of Celsius, 12:00 Noon...

Paine opened her eyes. She realized that she was in the cabin of their airship. She wanted to get up but she felt lazy so she decided to stay in the bed for a few moments. She covers her face with the pillow. As she was trying to go back to sleep, thoughts of Baralai started to come to her mind.

_Damn! Why I'm thinking of him again? I don't wanna think of him again. I wanna forget him. I hate him!!! He never realized that he hurt me before! _Paine said to herself. Paine cried.

_I don't know on what to feel...I love him but just thinking of the girl Baralai likes makes me doubt what he said the other night...I don't know if he stills love her or not. All I know is that...I still love him...and I don't care if you just love me because you want to forget that girl you once loved..._

And tears are continuing to flow out of her red eyes.

**A/N: CHAPTER EIGHT COMPLETE! AND PLEASE SUBMIT YOUR PRECIOUS REVIEWS!!!!**


	9. Kiss and Make Up

**CHAPTER NINE- KISS AND MAKE UP**

**A/N: CHAPTER NINE UP!!!! Again, thanks for all your reviews ;)**

**I was supposed to work on this chappie next week but something's telling me that I should go type this and post this immediately! **

**Sweet Angel Taisha: Of course I'll not let you die because if I let you, I'll not be able to get a review from you...lol...here's chapter 9! Enjoy reading!**

**AAARGH! ENOUGH OF THESE STUPID A/Ns**

**OK, on to the story!**

"Paine, are you alright?" Paine heard Yuna ask her.

Paine noticed that Yuna and Rikku are standing beside her. She immediately gets up and smiled at them.

"Yes...I'm OK...why did you ask?"

"Look at your pillow to find out why we asked..." Rikku replied while pointing to Paine's pillow. Paine looked at her pillow. She was surprised to see that it was soaked with her tears.

"Oh...I see..." Paine said coldly

"What happened? Did you fell asleep after you took a shower?"

"No, Yuna...I didn't take a shower before I took my nap."

"Then, what happened? Did you cry?" Rikku asked while tapping Paine's shoulder.

Paine lowered her head. For Yuna and Rikku, it's a sign that the red-eyed warrior is hesitant to open-up. Yuna and Rikku was about to leave Paine when the warrior called them. The two faced her.

"Paine?"

"I cannot keep this secret forever...I guess...I better tell you this myself...before you find this one out from others." Paine said reluctantly

"What is it?" Yuna asked

Rikku sat down beside Paine and hugged her. Paine smiled at her.

"I didn't really stay in a hotel last night..." Paine started "I...spent my night...with...Baralai...and..."

Rikku didn't think anything malicious about what Paine have said about her being with Baralai last night. Yuna just remained focused on what Paine will tell more.

"And then what?" Rikku asked "He got mad at you or something?"

Paine just chuckled. She never thought that Rikku wouldn't think that something happened between her and the praetor. Paine shakes her head.

"Something...happened..." Paine said "We...make...love...last night." and Paine lowered her head, avoiding both Rikku and Yuna's questioning eyes.

Rikku and Yuna stared at each other in surprise in her revelation.

Meanwhile, Baralai woke up after taking his nap. He then stood up and gets back to work. A nun came and gave him some important documents.

"Leave it here, OK?" Baralai ordered

"Praetor Baralai...did you sleep well?"

Baralai faced the nun "Yeah...I'm just...uh...pressured! Leave now, OK?"

After the nun left, he signed some papers and puts them in a short brown envelope. Baralai sighed and started to think again.

"Paine...I wanna do it again..."

He's excited to see her again. He wanted to kiss her again. He wanted to make love with her once again. It seems like he got addicted to explore her body.

"So...let me...uh...let me analyze the whole situation...so...you visited him to apologize for the offending words you said...and then...Baralai was drunk and he suddenly kissed you...and he brought you on the bed...and you make love? Am I right?" Rikku asked

"Yeah...you said it right..." Paine replied "But if you're going to ask me why I didn't pull away, OK I'll answer it. To tell you the truth, I...uh...love him...and..." Paine cleared her throat "It may sound odd...but I gave in...because...I...grabbed that unexpected happening to tell him how much I love him...although I can't tell it to him directly...at least...that night...through my actions, I was able to express my true feelings to him..."

Yuna and Rikku were surprised once again. They never thought that Paine is in love with him because Paine told Baralai that he's just wasting his feelings for her.

"Paine...but you told us that you never believed in love?" Yuna asked

"Yeah...but then...uh...I don't know! I'm confused if I should believe once again in love or what..."

Rikku tapped Paine's shoulder "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead..."

"You never believe in love, right? Does your belief have something to do with your feelings for Baralai?"

Paine nodded "Yeah...you can say that...but if you're going to ask me what's the reason behind it, never mind! I wanna forget it...just thinking of it makes me cry..."

Rikku hugged Paine once again "We'll not force you."

"Thanks..."

"Paine, just remember, if you've got problem, don't hesitate to tell us...we'll help you..." Yuna said cheerfully.

Paine showed a weak smile at Rikku and Yuna. The two smiled back at her as well.

"WHAT!!!?!!" Gippal yelled

"Calm down, Gippal!" Baralai replied "You don't need to yell!"

"Sorry, pal! I was just totally surprised!"

"So...what was Paine's reaction when she found out that you make love last night?"

Baralai sighed "I think...she was totally upset...I...uh...don't know!"

Gippal raised an eyebrow "What do you mean you don't know? You didn't have a chance to talk?"

"Uh...of course we got a chance to talk this morning...what I mean is..."

Baralai stopped talking for a nun came and told him that there'll be an important meeting this 3 PM. Baralai nodded and asked the nun to leave. Gippal shrugged.

"...so as what I've said before...we got a chance to talk and she said to me that...she wanted to forget what happened between us last night..."

Gippal nodded and stared at the bookshelf in front of Baralai's office table. Gippal suddenly faced Baralai and opened his mouth in surprise.

"PAINE WANT YOU TO WHAT!?" Gippal yelled once again

Baralai just sighed.

"Yuna, Rikku, I..." Paine started

Yuna takes a sip of her cappuccino "What is it?"

"I've been thinking...since I love him...I should forget about the pain in the past and move on..."

"What do you mean?"

"You know...I'll just tell him the truth that I love him..." Paine happily replied

Rikku almost broke the cup as she was surprised by Paine's decision. She faced Paine and smiled at her "WOW! How sweet!!" Rikku giggled "Yay! Our Paine's going to have a boyfriend"

Paine chuckled "We...can't say...but I was hoping that it'll happen...ever since I realized that I love him..."

"So...what's your plan?" Yuna seriously asked

"I'll go to my condo unit in Luca and ask him to meet me there...we're gonna have our private talk there..."

"OK...good luck..." Rikku winked at her. Paine just chuckled.

After taking the last sip of her cappuccino, Paine stood up and proceeded to the bridge of the Celsius and called Baralai in his office in Bevelle.

"Baralai here...may I help you?" Baralai said

"Hi...Paine here..."

"Oh, hi! Good thing you called! You know, I..."

"Save your explanations for later..." Paine replied coldly

"Huh?"

"I want you to do a favor for me..."

"Sure...spill it..."

"I...uh...want you to go to my condo unit in Luca by 8 PM...I wanna talk to you...privately."

"Sure...uh...why not? See you later then!"

"Good...talk to you later."

After the conversation, Paine asked Buddy to bring her in her condo unit in Luca. Buddy agreed. Yuna and Rikku both giggled in excitement. Paine just shrugged.

Luca, Paine's condo unit, 7:30 PM

Paine happily fixed everything that is needed to be fixed in her small condo unit. She arranged the books that was scattered in the table and puts them in the brown bookshelf. Paine also arranged the pillows in her couch.

_I never felt this happy before...probably because I'm going to tell him the truth...I feel nervous...but...I must go with the flow..._

After she placed her CDs in the CD rack, Paine heard the ring of the doorbell. _It must be him _she said to herself. She went to the door and opened it slowly. Baralai waved his hand at her.

"Come in...sorry if my place is a bit...uh...awful! Haven't checked this place for two weeks."

"It's alright..." Baralai said nervously. He entered and checked the place. He was surprised for her place was simple but very pretty. Baralai chuckled. Paine raised a questioning look at him.

"Nothing...I just liked your place...in fact...it's not as awful as what you think."

"Thanks for the nice compliment..." Paine replied coldly "Sit down first...I'll go get coffee first..."

"OK..." and Baralai sat down on the huge dark green couch.

After a few minutes, Paine came back but she didn't bring any cup of coffee with her.

Paine chuckled "I never realized that I ran out of coffee...sorry."

The warrior sat down next to Baralai.

"It's alright, Paine." Baralai replied "So...uh...you said you wanted to talk to me...privately..."

"Yeah...and it's about what happened...these past few days..."

"What about that?"

"I uh...wanted to...apologize..."

"Apologize about what? I don't think you've done something wrong..." Baralai replied calmly

"Because...I...uh...lied to you...I told you that...I don't like you. On the contrary...I...I...love you!"

Baralai was surprised by what Paine has said. He never realized that Paine would feel the same way to him. He just showed a weak smile at her. But Paine covered her face with her hands and cried.

"I'm so...stupid...I shouldn't have said those words to you!" Paine said in between her sobs.

"Hush, Paine...it's alright." Baralai whispered to her. He hugged her and caressed her hair. Paine just buried her face on the praetor's chest, with her hands still covering her face.

Baralai carefully lifted Paine's face "I love you, Paine..." and he kissed her on the lips.

Paine was not able to pull away. She kissed him back as well. She pulled closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck to feel the sensation better.

Baralai pulled away to catch his breath. Paine whispered to his ear and said "I love you..."

The praetor smiled at her and brought her to his lap. He embraced her and kissed her lips again. He held her on waist.

On impulse, the female warrior undressed Baralai. The praetor undressed her as well, without interrupting the kiss.

That night, it was full of love and kisses once again. But this time, it happened because they wanted to do so and not because it happened by accident

It's already midnight...the couple's still awake. They're both naked and they shared a blanket. Paine rested her head on the praetor's chest. Baralai had his left arm on Paine's shoulder. They're now on the huge white bed.

"We did it once again...do you think it's not right?" Paine asked him

Baralai faced Paine "Is there something wrong with making love?"

"Uuh...no...but...what if the people in the temple find out? They might remove you as a praetor of the New Yevon. Baralai, I'm afraid...they might hurt you because of me..."

The praetor squeezed Paine's shoulder "Like I care...as long as I have you, nothing else matters..." and he kissed her on the forehead.

Paine smiled "Thanks..." and she kissed him on the lips.

They started to make love again.

**A/N: CHAPTER NINE COMPLETE! PLEASE SUBMIT YOUR REVIEWS AFTER READING!!!**

**CHAPTER TEN COMING UP SOON! SUGGESTIONS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED AS WELL! ;) **


	10. When Yuna Plans a Group Date

**CHAPTER TEN- WHEN YUNA PLANS A GROUP DATE**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews...'nuff said**

**I never expected to come this far...my original plan was to have less than ten chapters...oh well!**

**And I'll not my reviewers to die...because if I allow them to die, I'll not be able to get precious reviews from them...DON'T DIE I'M BEGGING YOU!!!**

**LOL...**

**WARNING: THIS IS GOING TO BE A NOT-SO-LONG MUSHY SCENES...read at your own risk!**

**On to the story!**

It's already 9 A.M... the couple haven't started to get dressed. Instead, they stayed on the bed and tickled each other and sometimes would steal kisses from each other.

After Baralai pulled away from her after his nth kiss, it was then Paine realized that it's already 9 A.M. She was about to grab her dress on the floor when Baralai grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him, their faces were few centimeters away from each other. Paine blushed because of this. Baralai just gave him puppy-dog-eyes w/c made Paine giggle.

"It's already 9 A.M, my dear...we better get dressed or else..."

Baralai held Paine's chin and whispered "Or else what?"

Paine rolled her eyes and put her arms in Baralai's neck "...someone might suspect that we spend the night together...again..."

Baralai chuckled "Who will suspect then?"

"Silly...but of course the nuns and the monks in the New Yevon Headquarters! They might get mad at us and there's a possibility that you'll be fired as the praetor! Don't you get bothered by it?"

"Nope..."

"But why? If ever the people of Spira finds out that you're fired as the praetor because of making love with a former sphere hunter...you might lose your reputation...you know! I'm just concern for you..." and Paine embraced him

Baralai puts his arms on Paine's waist "We already discussed this last night, right? As long as I have you, nothing else matters to me...I love you and my position as the praetor is useless compared to you..."

"You told them that you're going to visit me, right? They might really suspect that we did some miracle last night!"

"I lied to the nuns...I told them that I have some important matters to attend and that I'll spend my night in a hotel. They said its fine by them."

"You Yevonites really are good in hiding things...who knows...you're just lying to me that you love me..." Paine replied sarcastically

Baralai caressed her face "I can lie to anyone but not to you. I can't just hide my true feelings to you. Paine, you're my life. I'll die if you'll not be here beside me..."

Paine glided her fingers through his white hair "Really?"

"Am I lying?"

She chuckled "I don't know...I don't know the sign if a Yevonite is lying..."

"You want me to prove to you that I'm not lying?"

"Why not?"

Baralai did his proving to her by kissing her on the lips. Paine tried to pull away but the sensation was so strong that she can't do anything but to kiss him back.

_Is this a dream? I still can't believe what I'm doing in here...making love with Baralai...I never really expected it...if this is really a dream...I wanted it to last forever...I don't wanna wake up! _Paine thought to herself.

Paine pulled away and raised an eyebrow at him. Baralai just smirked at her.

"Now! Did I pass?"

"Hmm...maybe..." and Paine chuckled as well. On impulse, she forced him to lie down. She then leaned closer to him and kissed him on the lips.

Baralai removed the blanket which covered Paine's body to let his fingers explore her. Paine didn't complain for what he have done for she's too busy kissing him.

* * *

Besaid Island, Yuna's tent...

Rikku accidentally bit her lip while eating her snack. She called on her cousin and asked her to pick a number. Yuna picked number seven. Rikku started counting. After a few seconds, she then glared at Yuna.

"Rikku? Are you alright?" Yuna asked nervously.

"Yunie! You really gave me that number for me to think that Gippal remembered me!!!!"

Yuna chuckled "Sorry. I just did what you've told me...pick a number. Seven came first in my mind so there's no reason to be mad!"

Rikku rolled her eyes "Aww come on! You know the drill, right?"

Yuna chuckled again "Of course, I know what the drill is! If you accidentally bit your lip, ask someone to pick a number from 1 to 26 and with the number given, count and know the equivalent letter, think of someone you know who remembered you. And as what I've told you before, seven came first to my mind...it's not my intention to annoy you..."

Rikku pouted in annoyance. She continued eating her snack. Yuna tapped Rikku's shoulder and said "Don't you like it? Gippal remembered you!" and Yuna giggled in excitement

"Yeah...whatever you say!"

"Come on Rikku! This is just for fun...you don't need to be mad!"

"I'm not mad...really!"

"Really?"

"You know Yunie, you better spend your time with you-know-who instead of annoying me, ok? But don't worry for I'm not mad on what you've done! Leave me alone for a while, OK?"

Yuna stands up and leaves Rikku to go check on Tidus.

When Yuna left her, Rikku got to think of some things especially about Yuna and Paine.

_They all got someone specials already. Yunie had her Tidus...the fayth finally granted her wish, while Paine got her true love in her arms...and I'm sure they're making love again! Frankly, I envy them! They got boyfriends! Someone who'll love them 'til forever...someone who will make them happy...someone who'll take care of them...aah love! How I wish I could have my own boyfriend...someone who'll treat me like a real princes. _And Rikku sighed in frustration.

After she cleans up the dining table, Rikku gets out of Yuna's tent to grab some fresh air. She was surprised to see Gippal outside. He smirked at her but instead of smiling, the girl glared at him and walked away but Gippal grabbed her arm.

"What now?"

"Well..."

"If you're going to annoy me again, you better get lost! Now let me go!" Rikku said angrily.

"Look, princess! I'm not going to annoy you! I'm here because Yuna asked me a favor!" Gippal yelled at her which totally surprised the girl.

"Uh...Yunie...asked you a favor?"

"Yeah and she told that she plans to have some sort of picnic in the Moonflow."

"So?"

"And...she wanted us to join!"

Rikku puts her right index finger in her cheek "Ooh! That'll be fun! So uh...when it'll be?"

"She doesn't know when to schedule it. She hasn't told Baralai and Dr. P about it for they haven't come back." Gippal then smirked at her.

"Whatever!" Rikku replied sarcastically "You better go now! You've already done the favor!"

Rikku turns away from him but she noticed that Gippal was still there and has no plans to leave. Annoyed, Rikku approached Gippal and gave him a why-you're-still-here look. Gippal smirked at her again which totally angered the girl.

On impulse, Gippal held the girl's waist. Rikku tried to remove his hands on her waist but his grip on her was so tight and she could do nothing but to have an eye-to-eye contact.

What she didn't really expect is, when Gippal kissed her on the lips.

_What the? _Rikku asked herself

* * *

Paine finally finished buckling her belt. Baralai smiled at her and together, they go out of Paine's condo unit. Baralai held Paine's hand and they walked together in the plaza. They were surprised to see Yuna and Tidus together. The couple approached them and said hi.

"Paine! Baralai! Oh it's so good to see you together!" Yuna replied happily and she giggled

Baralai and Paine both blushed. Tidus and Yuna chuckled.

"Oh almost forgot! Tomorrow, we'll have a picnic at the Moonflow by 3 P.M! Better be there or else I'll ignore you forever!!" Yuna said

Paine rested her head on Baralai's shoulder "We'll be there, promise!"

"Are you sure?" Tidus asked

"Yeah of course!" Baralai replied

"Very good then! See you tomorrow, Baralai!" Yuna said

"Yeah, you too, Yuna!" Baralai looked at his wristwatch "We better leave now."

"OK! Bye! See you later, Paine!"

When Yuna and Tidus left, Baralai and Paine smiled at each other and continued their simple date in the Luca Plaza. They both decided to go eat pizza at the nearby pizza parlor.

Paine sat down on the chair near the window. Baralai sat down as well and grabbed the menu list the waiter gave him.

"What do you want?" Baralai asked

"Lasagna and coke will be fine!"

The praetor looked at menu list for some more. He then faced the waiter and said "Uhh...me and my girlfriend want to have 2 lasagnas, two glasses of coke, and large pepperoni pizza."

"OK, sir!" the waiter replied politely

While waiting for their order, Paine and Baralai have their romantic talk. Paine would sometimes giggle at her boyfriend's joke.

"Paine, are you happy with me?" Baralai asked seriously

Paine chuckled at what he asked her "Silly question! But of course! I'll not willingly give my all to you if I'm not happy with you..."

Baralai smiled at her. Paine smiled back at him and held his hand. At that same moment, their order came. After the waiter put their food in the table, they started to eat.

After eating, they went to the place where Yuna learned how to whistle. The couple sat down in a bench and spends their first date there.

When it's already 7 P.M, the tow went their separate ways to prepare for tomorrow's group date.

**A/N: CHAPTER TEN DONE! PLEASE SUBMIT YOUR REVIEWS!!**

**And before I go, I want to tell you that I OWN NOTHING! **


	11. The Picnic

**CHAPTER ELEVEN-THE PICNIC**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews...although the reviews are not that many!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, OK? So don't you dare sue me!**

**On to the next chappie...please enjoy!**

"Hey there, girls! Wake up! Wake up!" Yuna yelled while shaking Rikku's body.

Paine opened her eyes and looked at Yuna. Yuna smiled at her but after that, she covered her face with a pillow and went back to sleep. Yuna sighed.

Yuna shook Rikku's body again but again, there's no response from her. Annoyed, she decided to wake them up later and to start preparing for their group date later in the Moonflow.

After Yuna left, Rikku and Paine opened their eyes at the same time and giggled.

"I don't know that you're good at such things!" Rikku said while hugging her pillow.

Paine chuckled "Not really...it's just that I don't want to ready for the date! It's just 5:30 A.M! Yuna's so excited about it!"

"You know her...when it comes to love, she's so fast!"

They shared a laugh. After a while, they both decided to get up and help Yuna prepare for the picnic in the Moonflow.

Yuna was putting the sandwiches in the basket when Rikku and Paine came in her tent.

"Yunie! Good morning!"

"Hello, Rikku! Hello, Paine! I see you've finally decided to wake up! Come on now and help me with the barbecue, ok!?"

"Yeah...whatever!" Paine replied sarcastically "But you know, I have a better suggestion rather than spending the morning cooking and preparing the food!"

Rikku puts her index finger in her cheek "Yeah...I think so, too!"

Yuna faced Rikku and Paine and raised an eyebrow "So...what's your better suggestion, then?"

"Of course, we'll go to Moonflow with the help of airship, right?" Rikku asked

"So?"

Paine sighed "As if you've never boarded the Celsius while we're still sphere hunters!"

"There's no time for some jokes! Come on! Tell me what you two are trying to point out!"

"OK! I wanna ask you! What was Barkeep doing in our airship?" said Paine

"Uh aside from selling stuff? Well...he cooks food for us the moment we're hungry!" Yuna replied calmly

"You got it right, Yunie!" Rikku replied cheerfully "And what we're trying to tell you is that instead of cooking the food, we'll ask Barkeep instead to help us cook."

"I see...good idea." Yuna replied

"So what are we waiting for? Come on! Let's get ready!" Rikku replied cheerfully

Yuna smiled "Yeah!"

And so after they putted the foods in the picnic basket, they get out of the tent to swim at the beach.

* * *

"Hello?" Gippal answered

"Hey there! Baralai here!" Baralai cheerfully greeted Gippal

Gippal grumbled "Aww! It's just 6:10 A.M! Why call me so early?"

"Don't be KJ, Gippal! You know that today's the date in Moonflow!"

"I'm not a joy killer! It's just that it's so early. Put me back to sleep first, OK? And the date will be later at 10:30 A.M!"

Baralai sighed "Fine! Go back to sleep if you want! I'm just telling you that I'm excited about our group date!"

"Are you mad?"

"Nope! OK, see you later then!" and Baralai hung up.

Gippal lies down in his bed and folded his arms in his chest. He smiled. He thinks of the group date. He thinks of Rikku. He thinks of what'll be her reaction once she sees him again.

_I hate to admit it but Cid's girl is very cute! I like it when she smiles. I like it when she gets mad. I just like everything about her! I don't know why but my heart tells me that I still love her...damn! Is it love? Or is it just obsession?_

Gippal sighed and hugged his pillow, thinking that it's Rikku that he hugs. He smiled once again.

* * *

9:00 A.M, Celsius, Cabin...

Yuna, Rikku, and Paine asked Barkeep to cook the food for them. Barkeep agreed and called his wife, Darling to help him cook. While waiting to reach the Moonflow, the girls are talking about their love lives.

As minutes pass by, Yuna noticed that Rikku was very quiet and only listens to their stories.

"Rikku?"

"Yeah, Yunie?" Rikku asked

"Is there something wrong? You seem very quiet today. Do you feel sick or something?" said Paine

"Me? Sick? Nope! I'm fine, don't worry about me guys! Thanks for the concern!" and Rikku showed a weak smile at them.

"Are you sure? But why you're not joining us in our conversation?"

"You expect me to join you? What can I tell you? I don't have a love life now, you know!" Rikku replied hesitantly

"Come on, Rikku! Don't tell me you did not experience falling in love yet!" Yuna replied

"I experienced of course but...that was nothing...it's a stupid story that's why I don't dare share it."

"How come you describe it as a stupid story?" Paine asked as she sat down beside Rikku.

"Because you know...it's not as good as yours...and it doesn't have a happy ending!"

Paine raised an eyebrow "Happy ending? How come you're so sure that our love lives are going to have happy endings?"

"Simple, Paine! You and Baralai are so happy together and Yunie just got her Tidus back. You two are very happy in the arms of your boyfriends!"

"Don't jump into conclusions just yet, Rikku! We can't really say, you know!" Yuna replied calmly "Now tell me your story of your love life. Don't worry...we don't care if it's a tragic story or what!"

"Thanks, Yunie! But although you told me that you two don't care if it's a tragic story or not...it doesn't mean that I can tell it to you already."

"But why?"

"You...see...I..." and Rikku started to shed a tear.

Yuna and Paine both hugged Rikku to comfort her. Rikku started to cry some more.

"OK...OK...my dear cousin, stop crying. If you don't want to tell us, it's fine. Don't cry anymore, ok? We don't want to see any eyes that are wet with tears during the picnic! I want everyone to be happy! I don't want to see any tears!" Yuna replied cheerfully as she runs her fingers in her cousin's hair.

"If you won't stop crying, you'll lose all of your respect points." Paine replied sarcastically

Rikku stopped crying at that moment. The three shared a group hug as they're getting closer in the Moonflow.

* * *

Moonflow, 9:59 A.M...

"Darn! I can't believe that we're so early in here!" Gippal said as he takes a look at his wristwatch. He scratched his head in annoyance.

Baralai rolled his eyes "I thought you knew the Dating 101! Have you forgotten that we can't let the woman wait for us instead of the other way around? I can't believe that you, the playboy of the group, don't know this one important rule!"

"Aww come on! Don't act like you're an expert in dating, praetor! I know that rule but of course I don't come to the meeting place this early!"

"Darn! Whatever you say!"

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice yelled

Baralai and Gippal looked at the direction where the voice came. It was Tidus, who was smiling at them. Tidus walked towards their direction.

"Hi there! The girls?" Baralai asked

"I left Besaid first. You see, there was a blitzball game in Luca earlier so I decided to watch first before I went here!" Tidus faced Gippal "Glad to see you again! I have heard so much about you from the girls...especially from Rikku...it seems like you two were very close!"

Gippal blushed when he heard it from Tidus "We're not that close. It's just that I love to tease Cid's little girl."

Tidus chuckled "Yeah...I heard it from her. And she tells me that every time you tell everyone that you two make quite a couple, she gets mad and totally pissed."

When Gippal was about to tell some more about Rikku, the girls finally came and greeted them cheerfully.

"Hello! Thanks for waiting!" Yuna said while she's approaching Tidus

"Hi there!" Baralai said to Paine

Paine approached him and gives him a hug.

Gippal didn't bother to greet Rikku. He just stared at her and smiled. Meanwhile, Rikku is taking a look at the clear waters of the Warf. She was mesmerized by the beauty of the moon lilies.

Barkeep came with the cooked foods. Rikku giggled in excitement for she's so hungry. Gippal just shook his head.

"Oh man!" Gippal yelled. He then faced Barkeep and said "Barkeep, I guess you better cook some more. Someone here might eat all of these foods in just a matter of second."

Rikku glared at him. Everyone laughed.

Annoyed, she approached Gippal and stomped her left foot on his foot, causing him to groan in pain. And she then sticks out her tongue at him.

"You deserve that!" Rikku said sarcastically

Gippal just ignored what she has said.

"Hey, Rikku! Just ignore him! Help me prepare the food!"

"OK!" Rikku replied

* * *

After several minutes...

"CHEERS!!!" the group yelled happily as they raised their cans of beer.

They all drank their beer. They enjoyed their food and shared a nice chat, talking about some things.

When they got tired of chatting, Rikku asked Yuna to sing for them. Everyone agreed on her suggestion.

Yuna faced Tidus, as if asking permission from him if she could grant the people's wish.

"Why not? I haven't heard you sing to tell you the truth." Tidus replied

Yuna smiled at him "Thanks..."

Rikku quickly gave the Songstress Dresssphere to her cousin. Yuna immediately sphere changed when she received the sphere from her cousin.

"I...uh...dedicate this song to everyone, especially to those who got their special someone- and to my beloved Tidus." Yuna said nervously.

She started singing. Everyone focused their attention on the singing High Summoner. Even the passersby stopped for a while when they found out that Yuna was singing.

_All my life it seemed _

_That something had been missing _

_I didn't know what to do _

**(Baralai's POV)**

I got everything. That was what I thought at first. But then, I feel like I'm not happy nor satisfied with my life. Someone told me that something was missing and for a long time, I've been thinking about that "missing thing" in my life. I don't know what to do to find it...until I got tired of looking for it.

_Days would pass me by _

_Each as lonely as the other _

_Until I met you _

_You opened the door _

_And let the sunshine in _

_My life will never be the same again_

Paine and Baralai stared at each other and smiled. Baralai then locked his hand with hers. Paine rested her head on the praetor's shoulder, listening happily to the love song Yuna is currently singing.

Rikku is just listening to her cousin's song. What Rikku didn't know is that Gippal is staring at her, smiling.

Meanwhile, Baralai thought about Paine some more while listening to Yuna's song.

**(Baralai's POV)**

Every day was always a lonely day. Until you came to my life, Paine. You brought the sunshine in my life. And since then, my life was always full of happiness. Especially now that I have you as my girlfriend. My life was never the same again. And it just proves that you're the missing thing in my life.

_Now that I have you _

_Everything just seems so right _

Now that I have you, Paine...everything just seemed so perfect! As if there's nothing wrong with our world...everything is nice, everything is peaceful, calm, and there is lots of happiness around us! As if you're my angel who made my world perfect! Thank you for coming to my life. Thank you for bringing love and happiness in my life. I love you very much, Paine! You're the one I truly love...I promise! That's for real!

_Now that I have you I'm alive _

_You are the song that I'll be _

_Singing my whole life through _

_I'm living in a brighter world _

_Now that I have you_

Now that I have you, I'm now satisfied with my life. I now finally found you, the missing piece in my life. You're my inspiration. You're my strength when I'm weak, you're my potion when I need a heal, when I need a friend, you're there. When I need someone to share my life, you came. Now that I have you, I am truly happy. My world is now much brighter than before.

_Looking ahead I see_

_The two of us together _

When I think of the future, what always come to my mind first is the two of us, happily married, together in the same house, happy and satisfied with our lives together with our kids. Man! How I wish it'll all come true. How I wish that our relationship would last forever.

_I'll never let you go _

_You're so dear to me _

_And it isn't any wonder _

_Why I love you so _

My dear Paine, now that I have you, now that you came to my life, I'll not let you go. I'll not let you leave me. You're so important to me. You're my happiness...you're my life, and most of all, I can't live without you. You're so special to me; you're one unique woman that's why I love you so much.

_You opened the door _

_And let the sunshine in _

_My life will never be the same again_

As what I've said before, you let the sunshine to come in my life. And my life? It'll never be the same again...now that I have you.

**(Normal POV)**

Paine noticed that Baralai was staring at her for a very long time. She tapped his shoulder and asked if there was something on her face. Baralai chuckled.

"Nothing, Paine! I'm just mesmerized by your face. You're so pretty..." he whispered on her ear which made Paine blush.

"Quit joking!" she said while giggling.

"Fine, I'll just listen to her song..." Baralai replied as he puts his hand in Paine's waist.

The couple focused on listening on Yuna's song again. But Baralai couldn't help but stare at Paine and think about her once again.

_I feel this love is real_

_I see it in your eyes_

**(Baralai's POV)**

I feel that our love for each other is for real...no lies...just pure love between us. I can see in your eyes that you really love me and that you want our relationship to last forever.

_You take my hand and I understand _

_You are mine _

_You are mine_

Paine, you helped me understand that you are mine...that you belong to me...that you love me...that you're the only woman for me. I love you, Paine. I love you very much!

* * *

After Yuna finished singing, Rikku clapped her hands so as the others who are watching her singing. Yuna thanked them and the others for the compliment.

"Yunie! What a cute song! Did you compose it?" Rikku asked

Yuna chuckled "Uh-huh...it was actually a poem but then it turned out to be a song..."

"Really? Cool! You sure got a talent, Yunie!"

"Thank you, Rikku." Yuna said as she changed back to her default dresssphere "And I dedicate that to my beloved Tidus!"

Yuna approached Tidus and hugged him "Remember what you've said before?"

"Cherish me and I'll cherish you?"

"Uh-huh! Just remember that as long as we cherish each other, we'll be inseparable...I love you, Tidus!" Yuna mumbled

"I love you too, Yuna..." he whispered on her ear

Rikku cleared her throat to let the couple know that they're not the only people in that place. Yuna and Tidus chuckled.

"You're just jealous, Cid's girl! But don't worry...I'm here for you!" Gippal said sarcastically.

Rikku glared at him "Never mind! I'd rather die than to have a jerk as my boyfriend!"

Everyone laughed. Rikku sticks out her tongue on him.

At this point, Paine told them that it's time to go home. Everyone agreed and they started to clean up on the place where they held their picnic. Buddy came and helped them as well.

"I'll never forget this day..." Paine mumbled

"Me too!" Baralai replied

"Let's go!"

Baralai nodded and held Paine's hand. They walked together happily back to the Celsius.

**A/N: Woohoo! Chapter eleven done! Please submit your reviews! I'm begging you! kneels Chapter twelve coming soon!**

**And I used the Filipino song "Now That I Have You" in here. I don't own it, OK?**


	12. Signs

**CHAPTER TWELVE- SIGNS**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews...I love you all!**

**And sorry for the long wait once again. I'm just soooo busy with my school activities and projects....AAAAACK!!!!**

**Frankly, my original plan was to have this in less than ten chapters...but certain circumstances changed this original plan...but anyways...I'm enjoying working on this one!**

**Please read and review my other stories, OK? **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT OF THIS STORY!**

**On to the story!**

Months have passed by since Paine told Baralai that she loves him, too. Since then, they're an inseparable couple once they see each other. They always go out on a date and sometimes would play in the bed once they forgot the time and realized that it's almost midnight.

**(A/N: If you don't know what I mean by playing in the bed...oh well...)**

One night, as usual, the couple went out and then they decided to make love. After Baralai pulled away, he noticed that Paine was not feeling well so he kissed her on the neck and then asked if there was something wrong with her. Paine just shook her head.

"I'm just tired I guess...we better go to sleep..." Paine pressed her lips on Baralai's cheek "Good night, Baralai."

Baralai held Paine's waist "Are you sure?"

"Yup...a hundred percent..." and she showed a weak smile on him "Don't worry much about me. I'll be fine...maybe I just got exhausted..."

Baralai kissed her on the forehead "Good night...sleep tight."

Paine embraced him "Yeah, sleep tight, too...and I love you..."

As she rests her head on the soft white pillow, she noticed that there are some weird things happening on her lately. She always feels dizzy, she always crave for foods, she feels like she wanted to throw up or something, she always feels tired easily, and most of all, she missed her monthly period twice. Paine got to think about the possibility that she's carrying a child.

"Oh man! I hope not...but then...we make love so often so it's one of the possible reasons why these weird things are happening to me...but..." and Paine sighed

She then faced the peacefully sleeping Baralai and suddenly frowned "Is he ready to accept the responsibilities of being a father to my future child? What'll be his reaction once he founds out? Is he going to accept it and marry me? Or is he going to leave me and find another girl? What'll be the people in the New Yevon once they found out? Are they going to kick Baralai out of the Headquarters?" Paine mumbled as she touched her tummy.

Baralai suddenly opened his eyes. When he saw Paine who's still wide awake, he smiled at her. Paine smiled back at him.

"Go back to sleep now...I'll be fine..." Paine whispered

"Is it just me or did I just heard you saying something? Did you say something?" Baralai asked

"Huh? Me? No!"

"Hmm...maybe I'm just hallucinating..." and Baralai turned away to go back to sleep "Good night..."

"Good night, too..." Paine replied as she turned away from him and closed her eyes.

"I've got to confirm my suspicions...I want to make sure if I'm really carrying a child or not..." Paine mumbled.

* * *

The next morning...

"I've got to go now...I'll call you later, ok?" Baralai said to Paine while getting ready to leave.

"Be careful on your way..." Paine said as she buckles her belt.

Baralai approached her and pressed his lips on hers. Paine wrapped her arms on his neck. After that, she immediately pulled away from him. Baralai asked if she was OK. Paine nodded.

"Maybe I just lack sleep. You better go now. I can manage myself."

"If you say so. Goodbye, Paine..."

"Goodbye, Baralai!" Paine mumbled.

When Baralai left her condo unit, Paine sat down on the couch and immediately grabbed her mobile phone which was off all night. She then turned it on and saw that there was a message. The warrior opened it and found out that it was from Baralai. She happily read his message saying that he loves her. Paine just rolled her eyes and smiled. She then stood up and opened the door to go back to Besaid.

* * *

The Celsius finally came after 15 minutes of waiting. Paine immediately boarded the airship. Yuna and Rikku happily greeted her a pleasant morning. Paine smiled at them.

"So...uh...how was your date last night?" Rikku asked happily

"As usual...it turned out fine."

Yuna and Rikku both giggled. Paine just rolled her eyes again.

As they make their way back to Besaid, Rikku noticed that Paine doesn't look normal. She approached her and asked if she's fine.

"Me? Yeah..."

"Are you sure? You don't seem OK."

"Don't worry, Rikku. I just feel dizzy. I wasn't able to sleep well."

"Huh? What happened last night? Is there something that's bothering you?"

"Nope..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Rikku. I am alright. You don't need to worry 'bout me, OK? Thanks for your concern, anyways." Paine answered promptly and left Rikku to go to the Cabin

"Weird..." Rikku mumbled

In the cabin, Paine sat down on the bed and touched her forehead.

"Damn! I feel dizzy again!" Paine cursed under her breath

_I've been having these weird feelings and cravings lately. I don't know why it's happening to me but based on my observations and some research, these weird feelings are first signs that a woman is indeed pregnant..._

_Damn..._

_Am I pregnant? _

_If yes, I'm one-hundred percent sure that Baralai is the father of the child I'm carrying for I had sexual contact with him for several times. And he's the only guy who was able to explore me. _

_If I am really pregnant, that's not the issue. The issue here is will Baralai be able to accept this child as his? Is he going to take responsibility? _

_I hope so. I don't want this child to be fatherless child. _

_But, am I really pregnant?_

_One thing to find out. To go see a Gynecologist. That's the only way to confirm my suspicions that's been bugging me since last night._

She stopped thinking when she heard Yuna's voice, telling her that they've already reached Besaid. Paine stood up to leave the Celsius.

* * *

"Thanks for dropping by, Gippal!"

"No problem, Baralai!"

Baralai took a sip of his coffee and then faced Gippal "You know what? I've noticed that Paine's acting kinda weird these past few days..."

Gippal folded his arms on his chest "What do you mean? Paine doesn't want to play in the bed anymore?"

"No, in fact she was...uh...you can say she's sexually active. She's willing to make love with me but then..." and Baralai sighs "...I mean, unlike before, she's the one who'll first stop."

"Huh? I don't understand!"

"You see...she always gets tired easily...she always complains that she feels dizzy during our dates, and sometimes would tell me that she got the feeling that she wanna throw up or something like that. And most of all, there's a time she would crave for food...sometimes she even craves for weird foods like chocolate cake with strawberry cream on top..."

"I see..." Gippal replied "It's really weird indeed..."

"Do you think you know what's with her lately? I sure don't know a thing or two about these weird things..."

Gippal just shook his head "I'm sorry but I don't know. The only thing I could tell you is to go see a doctor and ask about it."

"Yeah, sure thing. It was the only way to find out though."

The next day...

"Paine! Where are you going?" Yuna asked

"I'm going to Luca...I wanna stay in my condominium all day."

"You mean you want to be alone all day? What about our Hot Spring trip in Mt. Gagazet?"

"Forget about it, Rikku. I told you. I want to stay in my home all day."

"I see..." Rikku mumbled "You can go if you want. We'll just go to Gagazet by ourselves."

"Sorry to disappoint you. Don't worry; I'll join you next time. I just badly need ample time to be alone. I'm not sure when'll I go back here in Besaid."

Yuna just nodded at Paine.

Paine gets out of Lulu's tent and made her way to the save sphere outside of the village. She touched the save sphere to board the airship. Buddy greeted her a good morning. Paine just nodded and then told him to go to Luca.

* * *

_Dr. Maria Autry, Gynecologist_

"Uhh...what can I do for you, miss?" a voice asked Paine who was busy reading the name of the available doctor.

"Oh! Well, I wanna ask if I can speak with Dr. Autry..." Paine replied

"I see. May I know what your name is?" the secretary asked politely

"Paine..."

The secretary writes down Paine's name on the list. She then asked Paine to go sit down on the green couch near the doctor's office. Paine just nodded and sat down comfortably while waiting for the doctor.

"I'm a bit nervous..." Paine mumbled while she's caressing her tummy "But this is the only way to find out..."

Paine was reading a magazine when the gynecologist went out of her office. The secretary stood up and gave the list of patients to the doctor.

The gynecologist looked at the female warrior who was busy reading the magazine. She then asked if she was Paine. Paine just nodded and stood up.

"Good morning, Ms. Paine. Come to my office and let's talk about your problem..."

"Yes, doctor." Paine replied and entered the doctor's office.

When they entered the office, the doctor offered Paine a seat. The female warrior sat down. The doctor sat down as well.

"So...what brings you here, Ms. Paine?"

"Well..."

* * *

Buddy came back to Besaid Village. Lulu served him a glass of iced tea. Rikku asked him if he got the chance to talk to Paine. Buddy just shook his head as he takes a sip of his iced tea.

"I see. I was just wondering what the heck's happening to her. Sure Paine is very weird lately. Too bad you weren't able to know why though." Rikku said as she folded her arms in her chest.

"It's because she was quiet while we're on our way to her home in Luca."

Yuna patted Rikku's shoulder "No need to worry for her, Rikku. You know Paine. She never opens up that easily. One day, she'll tell us why she is like that."

"You've got a point though."

"EHLUSEHK TYDY! GULLWINGS! NABUND DU OUIN CDYDEUHC!" Brother yelled childishly (INCOMING DATA! GULLWINGS! REPORT TO YOUR STATIONS!)

"FRYDAJAN!" Rikku yelled sarcastically (WHATEVER!)

"RIKKU!!!! YOU DARE DISOBEY YOUR LEADER!!!" Brother said

Rikku just shrugged. She then went out of the tent to play pranks with Brother.

* * *

After a few minutes, Dr. Autry came back with the result of the pregnancy test she gave to Paine. She sat down and faced Paine. Paine waited calmly on what the doctor will say about the result.

"Hmm...it seems like you are indeed pregnant. Two months pregnant to be exact, Ms. Paine." Dr Autry said "Congratulations, Paine."

"Huh? I...am...pregnant?"

"Yup! Look at this pregnancy test. The outcome is positive. You really are pregnant!"

Paine touched her tummy and then thanked the doctor. She quickly went out of the clinic. The doctor and the secretary are both shocked when they saw what the female warrior had done.

Paine touched her tummy again. She was totally surprised by the result.

_Now I know why I am experiencing these weird symptoms. I AM PREGNANT! And Baralai is the father of this child._

_But how am I going to tell him about this? What will be his reaction once he founds out!?_

Paine just sat down on the bench and sheds a tear.

**A/N: CHAPTER TWELVE DONE! PLEASE SUBMIT YOUR REVIEWS! I'M BEGGING YOU!**


	13. The Return

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN- THE RETURN**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, kind people! You know who you are, ok? **

**Does anyone of you know any C2 communities (FFX2 community to be exact) here in that I can join? If there was, please tell me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**On to the story!**

Paine was in state of shock when she found out that she was really pregnant. How is she going to tell him about it? What will be his reaction once he found? Will he take responsibility? Will he be ready to marry her in order to take care of their child? What if he rejects her and leaves her? Those were the questions in her mind. So many questions yet there are no answers for them. She wanted to go to Bevelle and speak with him but she doesn't have the guts to do so. Instead, she remained there in the Luca Square, sitting in the bench while watching the passersby.

"Hi there! What are you doing here? Are you waiting for Yuna and Rikku?" a familiar voice asked her.

Paine looked up to see who was talking. She was surprised to see Baralai standing in front of her. Baralai smiled at her and sat down beside her. On the other hand, Paine did her best to stay away a bit from him but she lost because he already held her on the waist before she attempted to do so.

"Is something wrong, Paine? You seem worried." Baralai asked

"Huh? No, no!" There's nothing wrong with me, Baralai." Paine replied nervously.

"Are you sure? But why you're hand is cold?" Baralai asked as he touched Paine's hand.

"My...hand?" Paine mumbled. _He's right. It was cold. Should I tell him now? _

"Paine?"

"Uh...what?"

"You don't seem well. Want me to bring you to a doctor?"

"NO!" she suddenly yelled "I mean, I'm alright! Let's eat instead! I haven't eaten my lunch yet." Paine showed him a fake smile so that she could convince him not to go to a doctor. The doctors might tell him about her being pregnant.

"Ah...OK! If you say so." Baralai stood up while holding Paine's hand.

When they managed to find a restaurant, they entered in that establishment and the waiters gave them the menu. After they gave their orders to the waiter, Baralai asked her once again if she was alright.

"Actually...I've got something to tell you."

"Oh...really? What is it then?"

Paine faced the window beside their table and stared at the people outside, having fun and sighed "I can't tell it to you right now. This is a very private matter. Someone might hear us."

Baralai raised an eyebrow "So what if they'll be able to hear what we're talking about? They mustn't give a fucking care about it!"

Paine rolled her eyes in annoyance "Fine! Have it your way! Forget about it!" she replied coldly as she drinks the ice tea the waiter served to them.

Baralai held her hand "You don't need to be mad at me! OK, your wish shall be granted! We'll go to your condo after we eat. Is that fine by you?"

Paine just nodded and showed a weak smile.

* * *

The nun was busy finishing paperwork for Baralai when she heard someone knocking at the door. She stood up to open the door. She was surprised to see a very familiar woman in front of her. She is a beautiful woman with white complexion and has a waist-length hair. She wears a long white robe with a violet ribbon tied to her waist-a robe that is usually worn by a new full-pledged nun. 

"Lady Jeanne? Is that you?" the nun asked in total surprise

The young woman smiled at her "Yes it's me. I'm glad that you still remember me, Beatrice. What's up? You sure haven't changed much."

"It's been four years, Lady Jeanne. Come inside and have a seat." Beatrice replied as she carried Jeanne's suitcase. Jeanne followed her and sat down in the golden couch near the table where the nun works.

Beatrice called upon a maid and ordered her to bring tea and biscuits for Jeanne.

"So, how was your training as a full-pledged nun?" Beatrice started

"I...enjoyed it although it was not my plan to be a nun to begin with. It was my father who wanted me to be a nun. I wanted to be an adventurer like my best friend but father didn't like the idea so I ended up as an acolyte."

"Yeah, you're right. It was your late father, the Maester Mika, who sent you to the convent. I remember back then, you were begging for him not to leave you there."

Jeanne chuckled "But in the end, I began to love the art of nunnery. I don't know when I realized that, I just felt that I want to complete my studies. Too bad father died before he was able to see me wearing this white robe."

The maid came with tea and biscuits. She putted it in the table and then left the two nuns. Jeanne poured tea on her cup and drank it.

"Wait, where is Baralai?" Jeanne asked. She felt that her cheeks have warmed up.

"Praetor Baralai? Oh too bad he's not here. He's in Luca to visit a friend in there. I'm sure he'll be very happy once he sees you. He missed you so much."

"I hope he still remembers me..." Jeanne muttered

"Lady Jeanne? Did you say something?"

Jeanne shook her head and putted the empty cup back in the tray. "Nothing, Beatrice. Come on; tell me stories about what happened in the last four years."

* * *

Paine putted the keys of her condo in the glass table in front of the huge green couch. Baralai sat down on the green couch and pressed the play button on Paine's CD player. He rested his head on his arms which were folded on the back of his neck. Paine, on the other hand, sat down beside him, her arms wrapped in Baralai's waist and her head resting on his chest. Baralai glanced at her and then placed his left arm on Paine's waist and planted a kiss on her forehead. The two remained silent for minutes for they were listening to the song that is currently played in her CD player. They almost forgot that they've got something to discuss.

After a while, Paine pressed the stop button on the CD player and then hugged the orange pillow. Baralai then cupped Paine's face and pressed his lips on hers. Paine tried to pull away but she gave in to the burning sensation. In the end, she responds to his kiss.

_Have you forgotten the reason why you two are here? You're here to tell him that you're pregnant not to make love! You must stop this! NOW!_

She heard her mind dictating her and because of this, instead of just gently pulling him, she pushed him so hard that he almost fell out of the couch. Baralai was surprised by what Paine has done to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Are you hurt?"

"No, Paine!" Baralai responded "Why? Something wrong?"

"We're here because I've got something to tell you, not to make love, OK?"

"Almost forgot! I'm sorry, Paine."

"It's alright. I, too, longing for your kiss but this thing I'm about to tell you is more important. It's about me. I'm pregnant. And you're the father of this child."

"Huh? You mean you're carrying a child?"

Paine avoided Baralai's stare at her "Uh-huh. And I hope you'll accept this child as yours. I don't want him to grow up as a fatherless child like me. Baralai, please!" and Paine started to shed a tear. Baralai hugged her to comfort the crying warrior.

"What made you think that I'll leave you and our child? Of course, I'll take responsibility. I'm ready to take him as mine."

Paine looked up at him "I'm glad to hear that. Thank you." Paine wiped her cheeks "I thought you'll leave once you found out. I never expected this. I was always having negative thoughts. But what happened is the thing that I least expected."

Baralai ran his fingers through her hair "Everything for you..." and he kissed her on the lips again.

* * *

"OH MY GOSH! Is that really you, Jeanne?" Madame Margaret asked as she hugs Jeanne 

Jeanne giggled "Of course this is me, Mom! I missed you so much!"

"Thanks for bringing her suitcase here, Beatrice. Would you please place that here?" the old woman pointed at the empty wooden table

"I will, Mistress Margaret." Beatrice replied politely and placed it at the table. She bowed down to them and left.

"Jeanne, I'm sorry if I was not able to stop your father from leaving you in the convent four years ago. I tried to stop Mika but he insisted that his decision was final. He said that he wanted you to be a nun so that you could be one of the best maesters. He wanted you to be a maester. He wants you to finish what he thinks can't be done."

"It's alright, Mom. You don't need to explain. Past is past. We should move on."

"But, Jeanne. You weren't happy in that convent for four years! You suffered there. You weren't able to do what you really wanted to do. Jeanne, I..."

"Mom...I am aware of what father really wanted for me so I just followed his wish when I entered the convent, even if it was against my will. I began to love nunnery as months passed by so I decided to complete my studies. But before I was able to complete my studies, father died. I was disappointed because he'll not be able to see me in this outfit. I know he's very eager to see me wearing this."

"No need to be disappointed. Wherever your father is, I'm sure she's watching over you, happy for you."

"Yeah, I guess so!" Jeanne looked at her wristwatch "Mom? Can I go back to the temple? I want to see if...he's there." Jeanne felt that her cheeks were warm again. Her mother smiled.

"I know who you're referring to, my dear. You can now go."

Jeanne kissed her on her cheeks "Thanks mom! See ya later!"

Jeanne stood up and opened the golden door and went out of the mansion. The maids bowed down at her as a sign of respect. She smiled at them. The gardener opened the gate for her. She thanked him and rides at the black hover.

"To the temple, please!" Jeanne asked politely

"Yes, my lady."

_I'm going to see him after four years. I'm so excited. _

* * *

Baralai and Paine were walking on the Highbridge together. Paine's left hand was locked in his right hand. 

"Why the sudden decision to go here with me? Got something to tell me?" Paine asked

"You'll find out later." Baralai replied

"Baralai! Come on tell me now!" Paine exclaimed

"It'll better if you'll find out later. I want it to be a surprise."

Paine just remained silent while on their way to the temple. The nuns and the monks bowed down to them. Baralai opened the door and headed to his office right away.

When he opened the door, someone was sitting in the chair which was intended to his clients. What surprised him even more is that the person ran up to him and hugged him so tight. Baralai was totally confused so as Paine who felt that a question mark was marked on her face.

"BARALAI! It was so good to see you again!" Jeanne exclaimed as she released her grip on him.

"Jeanne?"

**A/N: DONE! PLEASE SUBMIT YOUR REVIEWS! And sorry if this chapter sucks.**


	14. The Surprise For Her

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN- THE SURPRISE FOR HER**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I am so damn busy lately. Again, I apologize. I hope you forgive me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I...own...nothing! Got mil-err, it?**

**On to the story!**

Baralai and Paine went to the Bevelle Temple because the praetor mentioned earlier that he's got a surprise for her. But when they came, Jeanne, Baralai's old girlfriend, showed up and suddenly hugged him which totally surprised the couple. Paine thought this was the surprise her boyfriend was talking about. She cleared her throat so that she could get the attention of the two whose bodies are still in contact. Jeanne pulled away immediately, facing Paine who has her left eyebrow raised at her.

But this is not the surprise Baralai has been explaining to her while they're on their way to his office.

"Whatta nice surprise! Who is she?" Paine asked sarcastically, tapping her right foot in annoyance.

"Paine, this is not the surprise I'm telling you..." Baralai was about to continue explaining when she interrupted him.

"You're not answering my fucking question! Answer me you stupid praetor! Who is that girl?" pointing at the direction of Jeanne who was blushing because of sheer embarrassment.

"She? Her name's Jeanne. She's..." Paine walked away before Baralai could tell her more about Jeanne "HEY! PAINE! WAIT UP!"

He followed Paine but before he could go out of his office, she slammed the door, almost hitting his face. He sighed and then faced Jeanne, with a questioning look on his face. On the other hand, Jeanne just smiled at him, hoping this could help calm down the annoyed praetor.

"It's been four years, Baralai..." she said, as if, nothing happened

"Now's not the right time to talk about this stupid reunion, Jeanne! We need to talk! This happened because of that childish act! We don't have a relationship anymore. Be aware of that. You left me in exchange of that stupid Yevon convent! And now, you returned here and then you'll suddenly hug me as if nothing bad happened between us! Is that what the convent taught you, Jeanne!?"

"Baralai! Don't talk like that! You don't know the real reason why I went to the convent! It's against my-" Baralai raised his right hand as a sign for Jeanne to shut up.

"I am not asking for explanation if you really entered that horseshit convent because you want to be a nun, bitch!"

"Baralai! What the heck is happening to you? You're not the Baralai I once knew...and loved..." she turned back from him, avoiding his angry eyes, her hands clutched in each other

"Oh really? You do love me? I am flattered. Thanks." Baralai answered sarcastically "But unfortunately, you're not the one that I love."

She faced him once again, with tears in her eyes "Huh?

"See that girl who came with me? She's my girlfriend! And the one I truly love! I'm going to ask her to marry me but then you suddenly hugged me, and because of your stupid foolish act, Paine walked away, thinking that you were the surprise I was telling her!"

"Girlfriend?" Jeanne mumbled "But, Baralai! We still have a relationship. We didn't formally break up when I entered the convent!"

"Ha! Formally break up? There's no need for such pathetic thing, Jeanne. Entering the convent is enough as a sign that there's nothing between us anymore. And thanks for doing that, I met Paine, the one who gave me the real meaning of love. And I'm going to marry her."

"No! You can't do this to me! You're still my boyfriend! You don't have the right to marry another woman while you still have a commitment to me!" Jeanne answered back, from the tone of her voice; she's like giving an order to her subjects.

"Unfortunately, I don't have any commitments to you so I have the right to marry anyone I love so you stop giving orders as if I am still your boyfriend." Baralai walked away from Jeanne, avoiding further argumentations

"STOP! GET BACK HERE, BARALAI! WE'RE NOT DONE TALKING YET!" Jeanne yelled angrily, while following him

"What the heck are you talking about, bitch?" Baralai asked sarcastically, slamming the door in her face.

Jeanne sighed. She sat down on her knees, crying. She covered her face with her hands.

_Baralai! What the heck is happening to you? You've changed a lot!_

* * *

"Miss Paine is still in the vicinity of the Highbridge, Praetor Baralai. We saw her just today. It seems like she's waiting for the airship to pick her up." the monk answered politely, still holding his daughter's tiny hand. The little girl just stared at the troubled praetor.

"Thank you." and he left the two without second thoughts.

_I need to talk to her RIGHT NOW! I must explain to her. I must tell her everything about Jeanne. I must tell her that Jeanne and I don't have a relationship anymore. I must tell her that she's not the real surprise I've been telling her while we're on our way to my office and that the surprise is the marriage proposal. _

Baralai ran so fast so that he could still find Paine in the Highbridge. He then reached for his pocket and then smiled. His gift for Paine was still there. He ran faster when he finally saw Paine. She was still there, staring at the endless sky, talking to a certain someone in her mobile phone.

"PAINE!" Baralai called

* * *

Meanwhile, Paine is talking to Yuna in her mobile phone...

"Yeah, right..." Paine said "Go here pick me up now! I don't wanna wait forever you know!"

She suddenly heard Baralai screaming her name, so loud; Yuna also heard it from the other line. Yuna chuckled. Paine rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"It seems like someone doesn't want you to leave yet..." Yuna replied

Paine looked at him from the corner of her eye "Yeah, I think you better pick me up later. Just wait for my call, OK? Bye, Yuna." Paine pressed the End button in her mobile phone to end their conversation. She placed the phone in her pocket and faced Baralai.

"Oh it's you. What's up with conversation with that bitch?" Paine asked sarcastically with arms folded in her chest, tapping her right foot angrily.

"Paine, we need to talk..."

"Talk? Ha! What for? You're going to tell me that you and Jeanne are back together? Oh very well then, congratulations. And you sure have a knack in making surprises." Paine answered back sarcastically, trying to prevent the tears that wanted to come out of her eyes.

"What the heck are you talking about, Paine? You don't know a single thing about Jeanne yet so stop making conclusions."

"I don't need to know more about her. Just seeing her hugging you is enough information. I better go now. You're wasting my time, freak!" Paine turned back walking away from him.

But before she could totally escape from him, Baralai reached for Paine's arm and immediately grabbed it which prevented the female warrior from escaping.

"Let me go, freak!" Paine asked

She faced him so that she could removed his grip on her arm but she was about to remove his hand on her arm when she saw Baralai's face, a few centimeters away from her. They stared at each other for several minutes without changes in their body movements.

"Let me explain, please?" Baralai whispered

A moment of silence between them, with their eyes still in deep contact to each other, never moving, never did plan to change their body positions.

"You win..." Paine suddenly mumbled.

Baralai showed a weak smile at her.

* * *

Madame Margaret is busy knitting a scarf when Jeanne suddenly entered their mansion. The old woman was totally surprised when Jeanne burst out, crying in her knees when she came to her. She ran her fingers through her daughter's long curly brown hair to comfort her.

"What's the matter, Jeanne?"

"Mom..." Jeanne mumbled "Baralai, he..."

"What? What about Baralai?"

"Aside from the fact that he's changed, he doesn't love me anymore...he got a girlfriend now...and he's going to marry her soon! Mom! Help me! I don't wanna lose him! I love him so much!" and Jeanne cried some more.

"What do you mean he doesn't love you? It can't be! You're his girlfriend. He should love you! And what is this about his marriage with another woman? Come on tell me Jeanne!" said Madame Margaret angrily

Jeanne lifted her face to look at her mother "You see, when I entered the convent four years ago, Baralai thought that it was my will and he thinks that it's a sign that I end our relationship. But it wasn't the truth, Mom! I tried to explain to him that it was Dad who brought me inside the lonely convent but he didn't listen to me! Because of that, he met Paine and he told me that he's going to marry that bitch! I tried to stop him but he left me there. He was serious, indeed! Mom, please help me! Help me stop Baralai from marrying the bitch who took my Baralai away! I love him and I will die if I will see him marrying a woman other than me! Kill that bitch if necessary!"

"JEANNE! Stop talking like that! You shouldn't think about killing others!"

Jeanne stood up "Mom! But what I should do?"

"Let me take care of that problem, child. I think it's about time that you should know the plan that was entrusted to me by your father four years ago."

"Uhm...plan? What plan?"

Madame Margaret just stared at her daughter.

* * *

The two were in the praetor's house, sitting comfortably in the couch by the fireplace. There was a wooden table in front of them, with an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne on it. The table is also filled with food and other unnecessary things like Baralai's key, Paine's mobile phone, and some books about the history of Spira.

Paine just stared at the glowing fire, listening to his explanations which she finds not so convincing. She rolled her eyes in total annoyance and frustration by what happened earlier.

"When are you going to stop explaining, freak?" Paine asked

He doesn't want to be given such names but he knows her when she's totally mad, she gives some names to the person she's mad at. He wanted to shut her mouth up to stop giving him such names but he preferred not to do so, thinking that this may worsen the problem.

"Look, Paine. I've already told you everything about Jeanne. We don't have a relationship anymore after what she has done to me four years ago. I don't want to have any more stupid commitments to her. I don't love her anymore. And you're the one I love, Paine. Only you."

"Shut up. I am not totally convinced by your pathetic explanations! I am pregnant! You're just going to give me problems if I will be easily swayed again by your lies! How am I going to be sure that you don't have any commitments with that bitch?"

Baralai lowered his head "I've told you everything. And I already told you, I never expected her to return in Bevelle and neither had I expected that she would show up and will do such childish act in front of you."

Paine started to shed a tear "Baralai...I love you but it hurts to me when I found out that the girl you've been telling me about two years ago has returned. But, what about me and this child inside my tummy? I thought you've promised me that you're going to take responsibility. But since your girl has returned, I guess I better not to make false hope. It will just hurt my feelings. And what will I tell him when he started to ask about his father? Am I going to tell him that you died? No, Baralai! I don't want him to grow up with a liar like me! I don't want my child to live in lies!"

The female warrior cried some more, with her face buried in her hands. Baralai drew closer to her, hugged her and ran her fingers through her hair. He placed his hand on her face and rested it on his shoulder to comfort her.

But it seems like this didn't help her a bit.

"Let me go..." he heard her mumble "I don't need your comforting! I don't need it. It will not help me one bit! It will not help me ease the pain that I feel right now!"

This didn't stop him from comforting her. He lifted her face and pressed his lips on hers. She tried to stop him but instead, Baralai kissed her even more, eventually giving in to the strong sensation that his kiss been giving to her. His kiss may be gentle but it brings a strong sensation and a burning desire to kiss him back. Paine groaned and she suddenly pulled him closer to her. Baralai tighten his grip on her waist while Paine placed her arms on his neck.

When she felt that Baralai will take off her clothes, Paine suddenly pulled away from him. Baralai wondered why. Paine just avoided his eyes and looked back at the fireplace.

"No!"

"Paine? What's the matter?" he asked "Did I hurt you or something?"

"How am I supposed to totally give in to someone whom I don't trust completely anymore? You're nothing but a pathetic liar! I thought you love me but I was wrong! Why did I trust you so easily?"

"Paine..."

"Go back to her...she might be waiting for you. I now end this relationship. This is just a stupid fling. She might accuse you as a stupid two-timer. I will now leave this house. Thanks for the love you gave you me, although it was not for real. Goodbye..."

Paine stood up and walked towards the main door when Baralai blocked her path. He knelt down in front of her. She glared at him and told him to stand up and let her leave.

"What the heck are you doing? Leave me alone now! I need to go!"

"Not until you let me tell you something!"

"Whatever!" Paine replied sarcastically.

"Paine, I've already told you everything about her, right? But then I haven't told you what my real surprise is. It was something far off better than Jeanne's appearance in my office. It was something I've planned to do for you once we came in my office but didn't happen for Jeanne suddenly appear."

"What is it then?"

Baralai reached for his pocket and grabs a small black box and showed it to her. Paine grabbed it.

"Open it..." Baralai told her

She opened as what Baralai had instructed her to do so. She was surprised to see a beautiful silver ring made with a diamond solitaire. She stared at him.

"Wait, this is a..."

"Will you marry me, Paine?"

Paine had remained there in front of him, totally surprised by what Baralai had asked him.

_He wants me to marry him?_

**A/N: CHAPTER FOURTEEN DONE! SORRY IF THIS SUCKS... --**


	15. Devised Plan

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN-DEVISED PLAN**

**A/N: Sorry for the oh-so-late update! I was actually planning to remove this story but I prayed and asked for a sign that I should continue this. The sign I've been waiting for came recently. Thanks for your reviews!**

Rikku stared at Paine's engagement ring for a long time before she spoke. "Wow! This is sure a very beautiful engagement ring! I hope I could receive a ring as beautiful as that!"

Gippal, who was sitting beside the Thief placed his arm around her shoulder and said "Don't worry, Cid's girl I'll give you an engagement ring, even better than that."

Rikku rolled her eyes and shoved off Gippal's arm in her shoulder. "Never mind. I don't receive gifts from a jerk."

Everyone laughed. They were in a fast-food shop in Macalania because Paine and Baralai announced their engagement to their close friends.

"When are you planning to marry then?" asked Yuna

"As soon as possible. Possibly in two months time." replied Baralai

"Actually, when he told me that, I was shocked. Two months preparation isn't enough." said Paine, left hand on Baralai's right hand.

Yuna smiled at them. "I'm sure Baralai will find a way to hasten the preparation." Baralai blushed at that particular remark.

Paine looked at her wristwatch. "Sorry guys but we have to go."

Rikku showed a wicked smile. "Hmmm…I smell another date!"

The couple laughed before they left. When they were out of the establishment, Baralai placed his right hand on his fiancée's waist and slowly pulled her closer to him.

"What of Jeanne?" Paine asked although she hated the idea of talking about Baralai's ex-girlfriend.

"I don't know. And speaking of her, I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Her father, the late Maester Mika, wanted me to marry his daughter. Her parents were the ones who chose me as Jeanne's future husband."

"Huh?"

They sat down at the bench near the crystal clear lake before Baralai spoke again. "I was Maester Mika's protégé before I joined the Crimson Squad and through him, I met Jeanne. I liked her because she's beautiful, she's demure and nice and fortunately, she liked me too. That's how it all began."

"And then?"

"When her parents noticed that we're close and that we had a mutual understanding, they thought we were compatible, they talked to my father, who was still alive at that time, and arranged my marriage with Jeanne. My father agreed to that deal." He looked at Paine before he continued. She was still interested, he thought so he continued telling her the story. "Mika told me about it and I was overjoyed because the Maester himself chose me to be his sole daughter's fiancé but because we're still young at that time, he asked me not to tell it to Jeanne just yet and instead focus on my training to become a monk. And one day, I found out that Jeanne entered the Yevon Convent."

"Yevon Convent?"

"A community of Yevonite Nuns and trainees." He answered promptly. "When I found out that she entered, I was hurt and I got really mad because she decided to be a servant of Yevon and Spira. From what I've heard, nuns are mostly single and old maids because they were too busy dedicating their lives in their jobs. I felt betrayed at that time because Jeanne chose to serve Spira instead of living a normal life together with me. I talked to Maester Mika one day and asked to forget about the arrangement."

"What happened? Did he give you what you asked?"

"He didn't answer. But before I spoke to him, I already decided that whether he says yes or no, I will quit being a protégé of his. He let me quit and so the rest is history."

"You joined Crimson Squad, right?"

Baralai caressed his fiancée's cheek and smiled "…and I met you."

Paine smiled but her face quickly went back to a serious one. "Be honest with me…do you still love Jeanne despite what happened?"

The New Yevon praetor didn't answer. Instead, he drew his face closer to Paine's and kissed her lips. Paine opened her mouth to let Baralai's tongue in. It was another passionate kiss they shared. Baralai slowly pushed away from her. "Is that enough proof that I don't love her anymore?"

Paine smiled. "Yes…" the warrior then caressed her tummy. "And this child…is another proof that we love each other."

* * *

"Really, mother?" asked Jeanne 

"Yes, my dear." Her mother replied. "Mika chose Baralai to be your fiancé because he'd seen that he can be a good husband to you."

"Now I know." Jeanne muttered. "Now I know why he's mad at me. He thought I entered the Convent at my own will. He thought that I don't love him anymore."

Margaret held her daughter's shoulder. "Don't worry, honey. Once Baralai finds out that his former trainer, the late Grand Maester Mika, hasn't forgotten the arrangement, he'll go back to you and marry you because that young praetor owes a lot to him and he can't refuse. I'm sure of that, Jeanne. Don't lose hope."

The newly-appointed nun hugged her mother. "Thanks, mom!"

"Thank your father, Jeanne. If he didn't have Baralai for protégé, maybe he will not arrange this marriage. Rest now, honey. And tomorrow, I'll tell you my plans on your upcoming wedding. And Jeanne, since you're not needed on the Convent tomorrow, visit your father in the Farplane. I'm sure he's very eager to see you after four years."

Jeanne showed a weak smile. "Yeah…I'll try."

"Why the long face? Are you still mad at him?"

"Not exactly, Mom. I…I'm not ready to see him in the place of the dead people."

"I understand, my dear. I felt the same way too back then."

Jeanne didn't respond anymore. She headed to her room and locked the door so that she could have privacy. She lied down on her bed and a wicked smile can be seen on her beautiful face. _Poor Paine…she didn't know that I am engaged with Baralai. I can't wait to see her disgusted look that she'll give to him on our engagement party. It just means that Baralai and I are actually meant for each other and not Baralai and her.

* * *

_

The following day…

The YRP had their usual meeting in the cabin. They were discussing about Paine's marriage plans. Rikku and Yuna sat opposing Paine, who was having a snack.

"I need your help, Rikku, Yuna." Paine said as she takes as sip of her mango smoothie. "I'm sure that bitch disguising as a nun will do everything so that she could marry Baralai. I may sound corny but I love him and I can't afford to lose him."

"I can't believe that Dr. P would actually say such things…" Rikku whispered to her cousin who was sitting beside her. Yuna elbowed her in her side. "Seriously, that Jeanne is sure not dedicated to her solemn vow. A nun was supposed to serve people NOT to think about getting married."

"Rikku's right. After all, why did she enter the Yevon Convent if she does nothing but think of your future husband, who was her ex-fiancé?"

"According to Baralai, she was forced by Mika to enter the Convent. Obviously…" Paine said sarcastically. The two girls quit talking for a while to let the warrior finish eating her snack. After eating, Paine noticed that Rikku was writing something on a piece of paper.

"What is that, Rikku?"

Rikku quickly hid the paper. "Huh? Well, since you told me that you've got problems dealing with Baralai's ex, I tried to devise a plan to shoo her away. I don't know if it this will be effective though…"

"May I see that?"

"NO!" Rikku quickly yelled in disagreement. "I…I mean you can see this later…"

"Please, Rikku show it to us. I might think of an even better idea." Paine replied calmly.

Rikku looked at Yuna. As if knowing the reason why, Yuna nodded. Rikku gave the paper to the warrior. Paine slowly read Rikku's scribbles. A smile was formed on her lips.

"An engagement party?" Baralai asked

"Uh-huh!" Rikku replied cheerfully. "You said that that nun's mother still hasn't forgotten about your marriage arrangement with Jeanne."

"Yeah because it was stated in Maester Mika's last will and testament that I should marry his daughter once she returns from the Convent. And I can't say no because Mistress Margaret has the original, handwritten copy of the testament signed by Mika himself four years ago."

"But are you sure that it was really Mika who wrote that?" asked Nooj

"What do you mean, Noojster?" asked Gippal. "That wife of Mika can't be lying. She even showed her the testament a while ago, right?"

"Gippal, don't be a fool. First, we are not really sure! I know that the family's lawyer is the one who keeps the original testament. Second, it might be written that Baralai must marry Jeanne but are we really sure it was really part of Mika's testaments?"

"He's got a point." Yuna replied calmly. "There is a possibility that Mika's wife manipulated the testament. Nothing's impossible now! Maybe that Margaret has the talent to imitate someone's handwriting and wrote a testament and added that Baralai must marry that nun and claimed that it was Mika who wrote it…and signed it."

"So, Baralai…do you know who is the lawyer of Mika? He might be of big help to us." asked Rikku.

"I think his name was Demetrius. He was Maester Mika's personal lawyer."

"Do you know where to find him?" asked Yuna

"He has an office in Kilika. I don't know if he's still there though. I lost touch on him after I quitted being Maester Mika's protégé. But it won't hurt if we'll all go in Kilika to see him. Who knows, he might be still there."

Yuna putted her hands in her hips and smiled. "Ok then, let's go to Kilika and look for this Attorney Demetrius!"

"I'm with you, Yunie!" Rikku replied and danced happily. "By the way, where's Paine?"

Yuna answered. "She's doing her part."

Jeanne was reading the Prayer Book when their phone rang. Their maid volunteered to answer the phone but she shook her head and asked the maid to continue doing her job. Jeanne stood up and very hopeful that it was her 'boyfriend' who called her. "Hello? Jeanne here!"

"Lucky me…you're the one who answered!" the caller on the other line said.

The voice was familiar to her. She tried to remember who she was and was stunned. "You?"

"Yes…it's me…Paine."

"Why? Did you call to brag to me that it was you that Baralai chose and not me? If you think you've won, sorry but it's not the end of the game. My father, the Grand Maester Mika, arranged my marriage with Baralai and soon I'll be her wife NOT YOU!"

"Actually…I called you to let you know that I called off the engagement. I know you really love each other and since I don't want to see my beloved Baralai suffering, I set him free and he told me that he'll propose to you." Paine replied.

Jeanne's eyes brightened "Is this true?"

"Yes…and he's happy that your back. I'm sorry about what happened last time. He was just surprised to see you again."

Jeanne didn't answer anymore. She hanged up the call and jumped for joy , much to the surprise of the maids.

**TBC…**

**Master Thief/Shizuku06/heavenlystrike**


End file.
